All Magic Comes With a Price
by BlueMoonOfScreamingSilence
Summary: "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight. I wish for my hero to come and save me from this place. I wish for my prince charming. I wish for my Lancelot." Rumplestiltskin only grinned.
1. Chapter 1: Music in the Snow

**Author's intro: **

**Hello readers!**

**This is my first fanfiction for _Once Upon A Time_ and my first fanfiction I have posted on here. I've been writing fanfiction for a few years, mostly _Harry Potter_, and finally decided that this one might be good enough to actually post so... here it is! Please don't attack me with pitchforks...**

**This story is mainly about Rumplstiltskin/Mr. Gold and I really want to get his character right so please give me a chance and, after you read, review to ****let me know what you think and spread the word about this story to other _Once Upon A Time _and Rumplestiltskin fans.**

**This story is currently rated T. Please note that the rating will possibly go up in the future.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**-Draco**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own OUAT**

-OUAT-

Chapter 1- Music in the Snow

The night was clouded, blocking all light from view, placing the castle further into the darkness. Sally sat on the windowsill dressed in a nightgown, knees pulled to her chest, chin resting upon them, gazing out at the shadows engulfing the land.

As she watched, now began to fall; softly at first but, within a few minutes, it picked up, wind blowing it around, throwing the flakes around wildly. The snow mixed with hail and it slammed against the stones that made up the small window, the spell on said window keeping the snow and hail out of the small room, and Sally sat, watching it. She was memorized by it, as she always was. She loved the way the snow danced and the hail screamed its song and, as always, she began to wonder what would the snow and hail be like in her world where she was born?

Sally had always known she didn't belong in the land of fairytales, as a slave to the queen. It had never been conformed of course, it was just a gut feeling that told her she belonged somewhere else but where was still unknown. But the feeling in her gut remained, telling her that she didn't belong in the world she currently dwelled in but in another. She did once ask the queen but that had ended in her getting punished brutally.

As Sally sat, she heard the queen and the huntsman in the queen's quarters. They were loud as always but more so tonight and Sally was sure it was because she had escaped punishment after dinner earlier that evening. She felt sick as the groans and moans from the two mixed with the creaking of the mattress springs and slamming of wood against wood, flesh upon flesh filled the castle. She grimaced as she heard the queen begin to climax followed by the huntsman's loud groan.

Silence fell on the castle, save for the hail against the stones making up the window. Sally rested her head against the stone, feeling the cold seep into her warm flesh. A sigh escaped her lips as her deep, brown eyes closed. She sat there, still for a minute before reopening her eyes and walking over to the mattress that was stuffed with hay, walking across the cobble stone floor. She bent down and lifted a stone out of place carefully revealing a hole in the floor and lifting out a light cider wood guitar—obviously hand-made— from its depths. Taking care to be quiet, Sally returned to the window and sitting back down, holding the guitar in her lap as if she was going to play it but made no move to do as such.

She closed her eyes, listening carefully to the hail and wind outside for several minutes. As if her fingers had a mind of their own, they began to move upon the strings, playing softly.

The musical notes danced softly around the room, mixing with the sounds out in the darkness. Nothing else mattered to her, now. All other sounds were gone; all other feelings were gone as the music filled her up. The only thing was her and the notes she was playing combining with the sound of nature.

In the distance, an owl hooted before flying away from its home for a midnight hunt as the clock struck twelve and the moon reached its highest point in the sky, the clouds just beginning to clear as the wind and hail began to calm on the beginning of Sally's 17th birthday. She opened her mouth and began to sing quietly:

_Good sir, I now present myself before you._

_With velvet robes and lilies in my hair,_

_My ladies do their best with what they're given,_

_And I only pray that you will find me fair…_

_I ask you leave a penny for the bargeman_

_And one in penance for the hearts you break._

_And keep these words forever as a reminder_

_Of what sends a dying lily to the lake…_

In a forest miles away covered in snow, a man with green-gold, scaly skin walked calmly through the white powder, blood-red apple in his hand being tossed up and down causally, a sickening, twisted smirk on his paper thin, dry lips upon the narrow and demonic face, humming softly to himself;

_He bends and he breaks_

_If you give, they will take away_

_His passion, his pain, his grace_

_He exhale_

_A thousand black flowers explode _

_Into butterflies as they're away._

_Rip them out, take them,_

_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_

_That resembles a soul of a man_

_See him numb, see him crushed_

_Rip them out, take them_

_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_

_That resembles a soul of a man_

_Leave them numb, leave the crushed._

_Took the fire inside_

_One too many times_

_He's burning over and out now,_

_He flails_

_Up against the raging tides,_

_No more fights_

_Everything you ever wanted to see,_

_See it in his eyes_

_One more time, one more time._

_Climb down to test the waters,_

_My hands feel like they're rusting away_

_So I'll pace around like a lamb before the slaughter_

_I'll stay here as long as you let me,_

_Decision's been made obvious so I will return_

_Where I started I'll stay here_

_When I'm finished I'll wither away_

_Rip them out, take them,_

_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_

_That resembles a soul of a man_

_See him numb, see him crushed_

_Rip them out, take them_

_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_

_That resembles a soul of a man_

_Leave them numb, leave the crushed._

As he hummed the tone of the song, he thought over the events of the day. It had been a good day for the demon; he had made three new deals and collected four debts, one of them was forced. Despite having to take the one by force, it had been a good day. A very good day indeed.

Then, the music came.

The man stopped his humming, stilling both the apple and his walking, listening to the music and soft singing;

_Dear Lancelot, my sorrow clad in silver,_

_You see my thoughts return to you again._

_You came to me as other come a-courting_

_But nothing is with you as other men._

It was soft sounding, sad, mixing with the sound of the faint wind and slowing hail as it returned to snow. He strained his ears to hear better;

_I ask you to leave a penny for the sermon_

_And another for the errors that you make._

_And keep these words forever as reminded _

_Of what sends a dying lily to the lake._

It had been a long time since he heard something such as this sound, a very long time indeed. Over a thousand years, since before his wife and him… Since before he…

His feet seemed to gain a mind of their own and began walking towards the singing and music until he came to the dark queen's castle. Looking up, he saw the brown haired, pail skinned girl sitting in the window playing her guitar, eyes still closed.

She wasn't pretty, he thought then, but she wasn't ugly later. Just… plain, boring looking. But her fingers… as he watched they ghostly danced across the strings as if they were made to do so, much better than a Beatle.

Slowly, a twisted, cold smile crossed the demon's long face and he crossed his arms, taking a bite of the blood-red apple, not even bothering to wipe the juices that drip down his chin off, eyes never leaving the girl's pale face. Yes, he knew who she was. The queen couldn't keep such information from him. He knew everything, about everyone. How else would he be able to make such good deals and mess with them in a way to profit himself? But this girl… she was different. Very different. He knew who she was, yes, but he didn't know what she wanted, how to barter with her. Everyone else was simple but she… she was complex and hidden. It frustrated him beyond belief but in time he knew he would find out. Of course he would. All he had to do was wait…

So, he did. He waited, eating his apple, watching the girl, listening to her music and song;

_With trembling hands I held your life inside you_

_But failed to earn your favour for my own._

_Your coppers were an empty consolation,_

_For my needs are met by you, and you alone._

_I ask you to leave a penny for the water_

_And another for the liberties you take._

_And keep these words forever in reminder_

_Of what sends a dying lily to the lake._

_Please keep these words, my love, as a reminder. _

As the song came to an end, Sally opened her eyes and leaned her head back against the stones, letting the guitar drop to the ground in her room. She looked out the window, into the sky and, as she watched, a shooting star shot across the now clear midnight blanket. Reclosing her eyes and licking her soft, pink lips, she whispered, making the man have to strain his ears to hear, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight…" After a pause she opened her eyes again and a single twinkling tear slips down her face. "I wish for my hero to come and save me from this place. I wish for my prince charming. I wish for my Lancelot."

Then, without noticing the man in the shadows of the trees below her window, she got up and walked to her mattress and laying down upon it, pulling the slender worn blanket over her frail body and, after blowing out the candle and curling into herself, silently cried herself to sleep.

Rumplestiltskin remained in his place for several long, excruciating moments as his mind worked out what she had wished upon that star for. Taking one last bite of the apple, he tossed the core away into the snow, some of it still able to be eaten but unwanted by him. As he thought for a few seconds longer, his mind formulized an idea and the cracked, scaly lips twisted upward into a grimacing smile.

"Oh my dear," He cackled softly with laughter, unfolding his arms and walking slowly in a straight line at the border of the forest, placing one foot in front of the other as if on a tightrope. "You shall have your wish. I shall make it happen, for a price of course. Because, as you soon will learn," he cackled again, louder and looked up at the darkened window. "All magic comes with a price." The "-ice" came out as a low, sickly hiss. With the grin still in place, Rumplestiltskin slipped back into the forest leaving nothing behind to indicate his presence besides the footprints soon buried in snow and the half eaten apple laying in the snow.

-OUAT-

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? Good? Okay? Horrible? Amazing? Was Rumplestiltskin in character for what you saw of him? Should I change the title?**

**The two songs in this chapter used were _Lily Maid _by Heather Dale and _The Theft _by Atreyu. Did the songs seem to fit the characters (mainly Rumplestiltskin and _The Theft_).**

**Also, all of my OCs' names' meanings in here will have significans to the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Draco**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting in the Snow

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so glad that all of you who let me know you enjoyed my story liked it. Thanks so much for your reviews and adding it to favorites and alerts. It really means a lot. Every little bit counts!**

**This chapter is extremely long in my opinion... I'm not used to writing this much in one chapter at all... Well, at least there's more Rumplestiltskin in it! **

**Hope you all like it!**

-OUAT-

Chapter 2- The Meeting in the Snow

Sally awoke to grunting sounds in the next room where the queen and huntsman slept and she groaned in despair as she realized that they were at it again. Who was sick enough to do that with the queen who felt nothing for anybody? Obviously him, she reminded herself, disgusted and trying to block out the sounds without success unlike last night. He must be desperate.

Well, she was awake now. She might as well get started on her chores so that, maybe, she could get some food before she had to cook dinner for the queen that night. At the thought of getting some actual food, not the rotten bit that she was given every day that not even rats would dare to touch, she got up, the mattress springs groaning under the shifting weight. She pulled on her black, muddy boots and fox fur coat before turning to the cracked mirror upon the eastern wall above the small dark wooded table that held as a home to her hairbrush and the little make up she owned.

Her hairbrush was made of black horse hair, the tiny strands all weaved together tightly to make up the brush's teeth and the brush itself was made of light cherry wood that had scratched all over it. It had once been a beautiful item but, like everything in the castle, the queen's presence had seemed to spoil it. Sally's make up consisted of a single bottle —half gone— of mascara, one shade of eye shadow –brown-gold to bring out her brown eyes— and a sad pink shade of lip gloss that made Sally's already lightly colored lips lighter and shiny. And she was lucky to have that, the queen often snapped at her.

Sally ran the old, worn brush through her long, brown hair and quickly pulled it back into a French braid, tying it with a dark green hair tie. Not bothering with any make up, she took one last look at her cracked reflection in the mirror before slipping out the heavy oak door and down the stone-covered hallway and stairs out into the winter wonderland.

When she stepped outside and saw the snow covering everything, a grin broke across her face making her look like a child from our world on Christmas day. Everything was white; the trees, the ground, even the castle which was normally a deathly and dull grey was covered in the white powder. It was beautiful.

The distraction of the snow made it impossible for Sally to notice the approach of Shyam Lele Farron, the queen's right hand man, her cup bearer.

Shyam had a cruel body. His face was round and large, like the rest of his body, and his eyes were tiny, dark icy-blue orbs on each side of his rounded nose that flared with every loud, hard breath he took and seemed to always be in a scowl. His skin was rough and covered in calluses and his lips were always too moist. He walked silently—which was always surprising to Sally since he was large and that was unusual for someone his size—and his feet and hands looked too big for the rest of him, his ears reminding her of an elephant. There was a scar running from the back of his head to just past his ear in a zig-zag pattern as if someone had taken a saw to cut open his skull.

"Shouldn't you be doing your chores instead of gawking shamelessly at the white world around you?"

Strong and brutal hands grabbed her shoulders, causing her to gasp, and spun her around violently, pushing her towards the barn where she began her chores everyday. His massive hands were crushing her frail shoulders as he pushed her making her wince and trip several times until they reached the old barn and he shoved her into it.

She landed on the hard ground, hand landing in horse dung. She grimaced as the warmth seeped into her and the dung oozed through her fingers. She stood, willing herself not to look at her hand or she would for sure vomit. Shyam laughed cruelly.

"Next time," He snickered as he closed the door. "Don't put your chores off."

After she cleaned her hand off—cursing the cup bearer's name as she did—Sally went to work with opening all the horses' stall doors and letting them out into the snow-covered field. She cleaned each stall of bodily fluids and laid down fresh hay before putting oats and hay in each of the feeding trays then water in the water one. She was even able to sneak in a few apple slices and carrots into each one. As she worked, she softly sang;

_Welcome back _

_Winter once again _

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater _

_Cuz you'll feel much better when _

_The snowflakes fall _

_Gently to the ground _

_The temperature drops _

_And your shivers freeze all the rivers around _

_But I keep you warm _

_Da da da da da da da da_

_If speed's a pro _

_Inertia must be a con _

_Cuz the cold wind blows at precise rates _

_When I've got my ice skates on _

_If all the roads _

_Were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack _

_I could skate from Maine to Nebraska _

_Then on to Alaska and back _

_Cuz you keep me warm _

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Peer over the edge _

_Can you see me? _

_Rivulets flow from your eyes _

_Paint runs from your mouth _

_Like a waterfall _

_And your lungs crystalize _

_I'll travel the sub-zero tundra _

_I'll brave glaciers and frozen lakes _

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg _

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_To change _

_Farewell powdery paradise _

_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice _

_Fingers failed us before they froze _

_Frostbite bit down on all our toes _

_Snow drifts build up and enfold us _

_As we wait out this winter storm _

_So we snuggle close in the darkness _

_And keep each other so warm_

_Welcome back _

_Winter once again _

_And put on your warm fuzzy sweater _

_Cuz you'll feel much better when _

_The snowflakes fall _

_Gently to the ground _

_The temperature drops _

_And your shivers freeze all the rivers around _

_But I keep you warm _

_Da da da da da da da da_

_If speed's a pro _

_Inertia must be a con _

_Cuz the cold wind blows at precise rates _

_When I've got my ice skates on _

_If all the roads _

_Were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack _

_I could skate from Maine to Nebraska _

_Then on to Alaska and back _

_Cuz you keep me warm _

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Peer over the edge _

_Can you see me? _

_Rivulets flow from your eyes _

_Paint runs from your mouth _

_Like a waterfall _

_And your lungs crystalize _

_I'll travel the sub-zero tundra _

_I'll brave glaciers and frozen lakes _

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg _

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_To change _

_Farewell powdery paradise _

_We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice _

_Fingers failed us before they froze _

_Frostbite bit down on all our toes _

_Snow drifts build up and enfold us _

_As we wait out this winter storm _

_So we snuggle close in the darkness _

_And keep each other so warm_

As she worked, Sally heard snow crunching under hooves and hot horse breath tickled the back of her neck. She allowed herself a smile and looked over her shoulder at the pure white horse with the white main and single black inky looking smudge over her right eye. It looked like someone had spilt ink on it and the ink, before it had a chance to dry, had gotten smeared. If the horse was to lie down, she would vanish within the white, Sally was sure.

Turning, Sally reached out and stroked the horse's nose gently, whispering, "Hi there, Undine. How's the baby?" Undine tossed her head snorting quietly and sighed, her already swelled belly swelling even more. Slowly, Sally made her way to the horse's stomach and rested a hand on the side of it, grinning when she felt the colt inside react to her touch. "He'll be healthy, Undine. I know it. He'll be powerful too, earn his master a lot of money." After a pause she closed her eyes. "He'll be a prized stallion."

Undine pulled away and tossed her head jogging away to the field and over to the colt's father, a rare black unicorn with a silver horn in the middle of its head. Where he had come from was known, just like no one knew where any of his kind came from. They had all just suddenly appeared and this one had appeared here, at this castle. The breed had appeared less then 100 years ago. They were called nightshadows and were worth more money than twenty pureblooded stallions together, their horns being worth as much as five stallions alone. This one in particular had appeared at the castle a little more than a year ago and had stayed by Undine ever since.

Sally watched as the two greeted each other happily, tails swishing. She smiled sadly before returning to her work with a heavy heart.

The shepherd boy stood on the edge of the river bank, on top of the mountain overlooking his small village, watching the sheep graze. It hadn't snowed there, over one hundred miles away from the castle, it was just extremely cold and frost covered the ground that morning. This boy was the middle child of a family that had seven kids with a single parent; their father. The family was poor and three of the children had fallen ill with a mysterious illness that the queen refused to give them medicine for or even tell them what it was.

The boy's father struggled to make ends meet and the other, healthy, kids worked hard to earn what little money they could for their family. The boy's job was to tend to the livestock, since his leg made it impossible for him to work in a bakery or anything of such.

The boy leaned on the walking stick he was holding and closed his eyes, brewing over his family for a moment and the night their mother left. She had been having an affair and, when their father found out, she fled, leaving him and her children in the poor village while she went to play house with some rich man closer to the castle. He sighed and, without really realizing it, he opened his mouth and murmured softly, "How are we going to survive the winter?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned from his place behind the boy, sitting on the rock, legs crossed like a child's, head in his hand as his elbow rested on his knee.

"Well, lad, I can help you with that." He spoke lazily, eyes flashing mischievously.

The boy, surprised, jumped and turned, holding his walking stick in both hands like a weapon. His eyes widened as he realized who it was who had spoken.

"R-Rumplestiltskin?" The boy whispered. Rumplestiltskin leapt off the rock and crossing on leg behind the other, toes on the behind leg pointing down, heel up, arms spread, bowing mockingly, an ill-filled simper across his scaly face.

"The one and only," The demon peeked up at the boy through his matted and clumped bangs. "So… what is it that you wish?"

"I-I cannot make a deal with you." The boy stuttered, taking a few steps back. "It's like making a deal with the devil."

Rumplestiltskin stood up straight and crossed his arms, puffing out his lower lip in a pout.

"Aww, you're no fun…" He complained. He stood up straighter and seemed to skip around the boy, grinning like a fox, hissing like a snake. "Come now, lad. I can save your family. It's just a small wish with a little, tiny, wincey debt. Nothing major. I don't want much." He clasped his hands on the boy's shoulders from behind and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "I promise."

The boy shuttered at the hot breath on his ear and neck making Rumplestiltskin smile twistedly, dry scaly lips parting to reveal his rotten, yellow teeth and the pink tongue that ran across them. Finally, the boy stuttered out, "I-I wish… I want my family to be able to survive the winter. I want them heal of illness. I want to survive the winter." The scaly grin upon Rumplestiltskin's face broadened, spreading up to his cold, onyx eyes which seemed to twinkle with giddiness and laugh with spite.

"Excellent." Rumplestiltskin whispered into the boy's ear, allowing the "ex" to last a little longer as a soft hiss, releasing the boy's shoulders.

The boy turned to face him and asked, "What is your price?" Rumplestiltskin tapped his chin with a single, long, lanky finger.

"My price…" He thought aloud as he slowly began walking around the boy, stalking him like prey, setting one foot in front of the other as if on a balance beam. "My price…" After a few more mutterings of the uttered words, in which time he had walked to the edge of the river, eyeing the sheep carefully, his face, once again, broke into a snaky fox grin and he slowly turned to face the boy and point a single finger upward in the "1 second" sign.

"My price," He repeated as he slowly laced each long, green-gold scaly finger together, the "-ice" lasting a syllable longer than the rest of the word, fox-grin growing still, causing the onyx eyes to swell with eagerness and pride, their own grins spreading. "My price is simply this: I want one tenth of the livestock you slaughter. Including the heart, brain, and liver." The finger snapped back up as his hands unlaced. "Uncooked! It must be raw, and it must be fresh. You will leave what I ask in a pile on the porch every new moon."

"For how long?" Asked the now trembling boy, fearful of the look in the tricky demon's eyes.

"Hmm…" Rumplestiltskin tapped his chin again, beginning to pace at the edge of the river bank, left foot in front of right, right in front of left. He turned abruptly to face the boy and shrugged palms facing upward, lower lip sticking out a little and he simply stated, "Six months."

"Six months?" Echoed the boy.

"Half a year." Cackled the demon softly.

"You do realize we don't kill much of our livestock," Stated the boy. "Just enough to live."

Rumplestiltskin examined his nails boredly, saying, "Indeed. Like I said, one tenth of which you kill. Heart, brain, and liver included."

"What is it you need this for?" The boy was suspicious. Ohh, that wouldn't do.

In a flash, Rumplestiltskin's face was up to the boy's, nose-tip to nose-tip. The boy gasped and staggered backwards but before he could move much, Rumplestiltskin grasped the front of his tunic holding him in place. He let out a low, dark hiss, "My business is my own, lad. Don't meddle with it!" He release the boy, shoving him away, making him fall. When the boy looked up from his place on the ground at the dealmaker, the grin was back in place, arms spread wide, matted hair blocking a bit of the midnight eyes.

"So," the demonic barter whistled through his yellow stained teeth. "Do we have a deal?" As he spoke, he extended his hand to the boy, other hand still in the air, leg back behind his other one again, this time looking like someone asking for a dance.

The boy scrambled up and, after noticing Rumplestiltskin didn't move a muscle save for his eyes which never left the boy's face seeming to mock him, the boy touched his palm to Rumplestiltskin's and Rumplestiltskin grabbed it tightly, pulling the boy to his chest, draping his arm across the boy's slender shoulders. He snapped and a contract and quill appeared, floating over to the boy.

"All you have to do," Rumplestiltskin murmured, picking the quill out of the air and holding it to the boy. "Is simply sign on the dotted line."

The boy took the quill and wrote his name carefully, slowly, unaware of Rumplestiltskin's inner person dancing with joy, the grin still upon his crusty face as if stained there. Once he was done, the contract vanished as did the quill and Rumplestiltskin stepped away, walking backwards towards the shadows, watching the boy.

"Your wish is done," Whispered the tricky fiend, eyes like flashing like Satan's himself. "I will come the next new moon for my first debt."

The shadows engulfed him, leaving the shaking shepherd boy to stand there, eyes wide as he stared in the shadows where Rumplestiltskin vanished. The sheep baaahed and the wind blew, seeming to whisper, "All magic comes with a price…" and carry Rumplestiltskin's crazed laughter.

It had taken all day but Sally was finally done with all her chores right down to weeding out the entire 25-by-45 foot garden and returning the horses to their stalls. She was worn to say the least and covered in dirt and grime. She wanted to bathe but dinner had to be cooked first otherwise… otherwise the queen would get Shyam to punish her. And she didn't need that. Not for the second time that week.

As she walked back towards the castle, she saw Shyam talking with one of the knights who had just returned from an expedition. They spoke in hushed tones and looked wary of being overheard. _Maybe, _she thought suddenly. _Maybe if she eavesdropped and heard something useful and reported it to the queen, she might be able to go into town for a day! _The excitement of the little, rarely-given freedom excited Sally and, due to that excitement, her mind came overclouded with lust of it and she hid in the shadows, creeping over to where Shyam and the knight stood talking.

"…is planning something dangerous, Shyam. I can feel it. He's going to promise her something and when she gets it, he's going to want something in return and he'll have control over her, over the kingdom!" The knight was saying, making Sally frown.

"Rumplestiltskin isn't planning anything," Shyam denied harshly, massive arms crossed over his chest. "And you are a fool to think that the queen would allow someone such as him to have power over her, over her kingdom. It sound like, to me, you want this to happen."

"What? No! Shyam, I just think that the queen is in danger. Rumplestiltskin hasn't been in these parts for years and now he just decides to show up? He never comes here, to this part of the land. He's planning something."

"You're just being paranoid." Shyam sneered.

"No, I'm not!" The knight argued, getting angry now.

As if he could feel someone watching him, Shyam turned his head and look directly at Sally who had been hiding on the side of the castle but not enough so not to be seen when he turned. Her eyes widened as fear overtook her and Shyam's already narrowed eyes narrowed further into mere slits and he, uncrossing his arms, strode over to her and grabbed her French braid yanking it, making her cry out.

"You little bitch!" He snarled, tugging on it further. "You little _spy_! You were eavesdropping!"

"I-I'm sorry-!" Sally began but she was silenced by Shyam backhanding her. He dragged her out from behind the wall and threw her away. She fell and quickly turned onto her back just in time to see Shyam bring his foot down onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her. She clutched her throbbing chest and struggled to regain air, spluttering and gasping. Shyam stomped on her leg and she screamed, releasing what little air she had gained, as she heard a sickening crack and pain erupted from it.

"You do not," Seethed Shyam. "Listen in on _my _conversations!" She took a blow to the face and blood pour from her nose as it shattered. The force of the kick sent her rolling a few feet before she was wrenched up by the cruel hands and thrown further away. She landed hard in the white snow, her blood staining it red, and her hand collided with something buried underneath the powder.

An apple, she realized as she looked at what little of it was exposed. A half-eaten apple. Before she could really think about it, Shyam had tugged her up again and aimed a punch at her stomach, nailing her there, making her vomit up blood. The thick, warm liquid trickled down her chin and dripped heavily onto the ground and her fur coat.

Unexpectedly, the beating stopped and Sally was release. She fell to the ground, come face-to-face with a pair of black leather boots made of some kind of skin. _Dragon? _She wondered. She slowly looked up the boots continuing up the legs, up the torso, past the strong yet narrow looking shoulders and into the green-gold scaled face with the veiled eyes. His face held no emotion as he stared down into Sally's brown eyes, arms crossing over his torso. His dry lips moved but Sally couldn't register the sounds coming from it. Somewhere, Shyam replied but that too couldn't be made to make sense to her.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Shyam and sneered, yellow teeth showing. Something said, something unclear. A reply. Sally looked over at the half eaten apple then up to her bedroom window where she had sat the night before then to Rumplestiltskin who was still talking to Shyam.

She felt someone touch her and looked over at the knight who Shyam had been conversing. He was using a chunk of ice to dab at her wounds so he was no threat to her. Her eyes swerved back to Rumplestiltskin who wasn't looking at her but still at Shyam. His eyes, however, did slide to her and the knight as Shyam spoke to him only to return to Shyam to smirk as his arms unfolded and he bowed mockingly, snarled hair becoming a curtain for his eyes. Shyam took two strides forward and sent Rumplestiltskin flying with the back of his hand.

Rumplestiltskin landed hard on his side in the snow and he blinked once, twice, before realizing what had happened and quickly standing. Shyam, however, had taken Rumplestiltskin's confused moment to walk over to him and send a punch flying at him. Rumplestiltskin was luckily ready and grasped the fist in the air and twisted it behind the cup bearer before kicking him in the back with the sole of his foot, making Shyam stumble forward and crash to the ground. The trickster snarled something, yellow teeth bared and dry lips curled back, seeming much like a wolf.

Shyam stood, fury flashing in his eyes but it vanished at the sound of the queen.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Sally blinked as she realized she could make out words again, thankful for it, and looked to where the queen was coming from. Behind her strode the butler, always there willing to please, a worried look upon his face.

"My liege," Shyam said, bowing his head before standing up straight and pointing to Rumplestiltskin. "This… this… _thing_-!"

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers silencing Shyam with ease, only making the man more furious with the inability to talk. Not paying attention, Rumplestiltskin bowed his head, grinning.

"Hello, my liege." The snaky fox spoke before raising his head and looking at the queen straight in the eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin." The queen sneered. "What do I owe this… pleasure?"

"I was simply… passing through," he began. "When I saw your cup bearer acting very uncivilized towards the girl there." The queen's eyes barely passed over Sally and the knight.

"And what, exactly, would you know about civilization, Rumplestiltskin?" The queen challenged, making the man before her throw back his head and laugh.

"Forgive me, my liege," Rumplestiltskin said after a minute, trying to calm down. "But I found your question amusing. Yes, it's true I have forgotten what "civilization" is but I do believe that abusing a girl with such talent as her is considered to be very, very uncivilized."

"Talent?" The queen spat. "What talent could that girl possibly have!"

"She plays guitar and can sing." Was the simple answer that fell from the bargainer's lips.

Slowly the queen looked at Sally. "Musical talent?" Sally swallowed and nodded slowly, knowing exactly where this was going. The queen would be furious and have Shyam beat her if not kill her for disobeying the rule of keeping secrets from the queen. After all, she _was _the fairest of them all so no one could do her the dishonor of keeping something from her.

"How well?"

"Extremely." Said Rumplestiltskin, snaking around the queen and placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning over to her ear and whispering, "I sense that she could earn some money very quickly, my liege. Very quickly indeed. She could… attract audiences to your castle so you could be praised by your people in the comfort of your home. They wouldn't be afraid of coming here. She would make them feel safe while here and not only that but make beautiful music to fill your home. Wouldn't that be nice, my queen?"

The queen eyed Sally carefully for what seemed like forever, making Sally sweat despite the cold before, finally, she nodded slowly.

"Yes," She mused. "That would be nice." Rumplestiltskin leered and stepped back arms open, eyes laughing.

"Ah, don't you see? Your cup bearer was ruining the chance for all this to happen. She is the key, my dear. She is the one you want to take especially good care of!" He swiftly was by Sally's side and had picked up one of her hands and was stroking the palm. "Because hands like these and a voice like hers doesn't come around very often, does it, my lord? And if she's hurt, well, she can neither sing nor play and thus, her talent is wasted."

Sally yanked her hand away, disgusted by this man touching her, by what he was saying. Her music was hers and hers alone and now, with this man somehow knowing her secret—how did he know exactly? Oh wait, he's Rumplestiltskin, she reminded herself, he knows everything about everyone—the queen would use her to her own benefit. And she hated him for exposing it.

"Shyam!" The queen snapped. "This girl isn't to be touched by your hands again. Do you understand? And you are to take up her chores. From now on, girl, you will play music and sing for me when I wish it. And if you don't, you will be put right back where you started since you have no use for the talent if it cannot be enjoyed by me." With that being said, and not waiting for anything in reply, the queen spun on her heel and walked back towards the castle until a thought occurred to her. She stopped and turned back abruptly to see Rumplestiltskin examining his nails. "Rumplestiltskin!" He looked up eyes wide and innocent.

"Why yes, my darling dear wonderful queen?" His voice was dripping with mockery but the queen decided to ignore this and continue on.

"You are to be responsible for her," Ordered the queen. "Make sure she doesn't do anything I would not approve of. You are to become her keeper."

"Ah," Rumplestiltskin held up a finger and slowly began walking towards the queen, left foot in front of right, right in front of left. "But for that, there is a price."

"And what, Rumplestiltskin, could you _possibly _want?" The queen snarled mockingly, obviously tired of his games.

At this, Rumplestiltskin grinned once again and stated simply, "A place to stay."

-OUAT-

**Author's note:**

**Told you it was long...**

**What did you think? Is Rumplestiltskin in character? What about the queen? Any predictions on what you think will happen?**

**Please, please, please review/add (if you haven't added it already). And don't forget to tell others about this story! Facebook/Twitter are great ways to get it out there to other _Once Upon A Time _and Rumplestiltskin fans. :D**

**In the next chapter, there's actual Rumplestiltskin/Sally reaction. I'm actually really excited to write that chapter and post it.**

**Check out my banner/cover for _All Magic Comes With a Price _here: .com/fanart/wallpaper/?q=all magic comes with a price#/d4o6s1w**

**Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**-Draco**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumpelstiltskin

**Ugh...**

**No one has any idea how much this chapter irked me... I loved writing the first bit of it but it didn't feel complete so I kept writing like 3 other drafts of the rest of it and this is what I came up with... I hate that I have the feeling the Rumpelstiltskin is out of character in this chapter... At least at the ending part.**

**Well, despite the listed above facts, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

-OUAT-

Chapter 3- Rumpelstiltskin

_This is so unacceptable_, Sally thought, seething through clenched teeth as scaly hands clutched her own small, pale one and hip that was covered by the ugly dress she was being forced to wear. _Highly unacceptable…Just like having to share a room with this bastard._

It had been just barely over a month since Rumpelstiltskin made the deal with the queen and moved into the castle. The snow was gone and taking its place was wet, muddy ground and, of course, the tricky dealmaker, Rumpelstiltskin. Not only did he move into the castle but Sally had to share her already crowded room with the ugly, green-gold colored fiend. She constantly felt sick whenever she was around him, finding him repulsing enough as it is but for him to be invading her living space…? Sally had found going to bed knowing he was in the same room was more than just a little unnerving.

After the queen had allowed Rumpelstiltskin to stay in the castle—move into Sally's room— he had pulled Sally aside to speak with her.

"I saved you tonight, my dear," The demonic green-gold man grinned from ear to ear, whispering as not to be overheard. "And for that, there is a price."

"I owe you nothing," The girl had spat back in his smiling face. "I made no deal with you, Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Ah but dearie, I saved you from a beating that would have more than likely taken your life," Rumpelstiltskin pointed out, walking closer to her, making her back up against a wall. He placed a hand on either side of her head, keeping her there against the wall, dark eyes jeering at the fear present on her now-healed face. He pressed his blistering, dry lips to her ear and breathed out, "And like I said; you now owe me a debt. After all, all magic comes with a price." The "-ice" was hissed, his hot, moist breath tickling Sally's ear.

She turned her head away and snarled quietly, "You did no magic therefor I owe you nothing-!"

"Oh but I most certainly did use magic. Don't you remember? I put a spell on the cup bearer to silence him and, not only did I heal your wounds by _using magic_, but I also was able to make sure that your blood loss didn't cause your pretty little head to hurt." He reached down and stroked her cheek then. "That is magic, my dear. Most positively so. And, like I said. All magic comes with a price."

Sally knocked his hand away and glared hatefully up into his face, forcing her fear down, hating herself for trembling before this awful man, cursing the fact he had such power over her. Through clenched teeth, she fumed out mellifluously, "What is your price?" Rumpelstiltskin grinned cockily. He leaned his forehead against hers making her shutter disgusted at the touch and at the stench of his breath. It smelt of onions and rotted cheese.

He reached a lanky finger down and stroked the girl's jawline softly, feeling her soft, pale skin under his rough, sparkly green-gold. It was warm and full of life while his… well, his was cold and dead looking, scaly and dry like an alligator from our world. The sneer on his face slowly began to drop and his eyes went far off, as if going to another world or time, lost in the land of his memories. She watched him from the corner of her eyes at first before turning her head to face him, puzzled by his sudden change as he caressed her skin.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't see Sally there anymore, didn't feel her skin under his. Instead, there was another woman. Soft, plump, beautiful skin under his, not the thinness that Sally had from lack of food. No; this woman was beautiful unlike Sally who was plain looking and dully. The woman's hair was golden and her eyes a beautiful dark green. Her breath, in the memory he was suddenly stuck in, was warm and comforting on his skin which was back then as human as hers, not scaly.

But it wasn't just her face he was touching in the memory. His hands traveled downward, to her neck, to her chest, feeling her full breasts, kneading them and earning a moan from the woman. Her hands, too, ran over him, over his shoulders, his chest, his back, his neck… and lower. He was gentle with the woman, a gentleness he hadn't used in so long he had forgotten he possessed. There was a sudden overwhelming pleasure down below and he let out a soft, airy groan causing the woman to laugh softly. Oh how he loved that sound… it was like music. Stunning, exquisite music that filled him up. It was the sound he lived for, the sound he would willingly die for.

He touched her and, in turn, made her moan. He kissed her neck gently, with passion and suckled it softly planting a few bites here and there on the unmarked skin. Her groin pressed against his and he hissed in pleasure, pulling her to him, tighter against his own body. He buried his face in her neck and her long golden hair there, in taking her scent –rosemary and thyme, he remembered—and slowly entered her with ease. She gasped and moaned in complete pleasure and he sighed as he settled there.

When he began to move, they both moaned, hands wondering everywhere, lips traveling anywhere they could reach, tongues licking, teeth marking each other as theirs. Higher and higher they went, pressure building, voices gaining volume. It became more passionate, more violent, and more beautiful.

"Rumpelstiltskin…"

His name… his name had fallen from her lips and—ohh god—did it sound good. He, too, moaned her name, burying his face once more into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking there. The pressure was almost too much for them both.

He voiced a warning and, calling her name and making his love known, he let go. She cried out his name as she went with him and, once he was empty, he collapsed, breathing heavy, taking in the smell of rosemary and thyme mixed with sweat and sweet, sweet sex…

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

He blinked, pulling himself out of the memory and looked up into Sally's brown eyes. Brown… not green… not his wife's… brown hair… not golden… not yellow… thin skin… not plump… not beautiful… plain, dull Sally… not his wife… never, ever his wife… not again… never…

He removed his hand from her and stepped back, not even noticing how Sally relaxed significantly when he stepped away. He turned away and walked over to the window, looking out at the darkening sky, watching the sunset. His wife had always loved the sunset…

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Sally repeated his name, confused as to why he was acting this way. There was no reply. "Rumpelstiltskin, sir?"

He licked his cracked lips and croaked out, "What, my dear?"

"Your price? What is your price for you "saving" me?" She sneered revolted, mocking the man's earlier words. Rumpelstiltskin tore himself away from the window, away from the orange and purple-black sunset and walked back over to Sally who tensed up once more. He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. As he did, he drew in her scent. She smelt of pine and horse stable but, below that, oranges. Her skin wasn't at all like his wife's. It was too frail, too thin.

He pulled away and muttered, "That is all." Then, he left the room silently as a shadow, not once looking directly at her since he turned from the window.

His actions had been curious, Sally thought, but now they didn't matter. They seemed like a dream and the kiss, the touch of their skins, appalled her, so it was better off thought of as a dream. Besides, he was now back to his old, sickening self. Mocking her, testing her patients. And—ouch!—prodding on her feet as he failed to teach her how to dance "properly", an order from the queen.

"Okay!" Sally shouted, throwing her hands up into the air and stopping her movements. "That's enough!" Rumpelstiltskin, however, continued to waltz without a partner. Even after Sally marched over to the record player, wincing as her aching feet screamed at her to stop the movements, and stopped it, he continued to dance with an invisible partner, humming his own tune and smirking.

_Repulsing, _she thought arms on her hips as she glared at the man who seemed not to notice her any longer. _Absolutely repulsing. _

Rumpelstiltskin spun his invisible partner before picking the dance back up again. Sally suddenly got an idea and, sneering, she slipped off her dress slipper and aimed it before bringing it back and letting it go. It flew through the air and knocked Rumpelstiltskin right in the head. He froze, not dropping his arms, his humming now ceased, back to the girl.

"That's for stepping on my feet you great clumsy brute!" She snapped. Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin turned to her, arms dropping just as slow. Then, he was in front of her, nose tip just millimeters from hers. Her eyes widened as fear ceased her heart and she staggered backward but, unlike what he did with the poor boy, he did not catch her. She fell onto her bum and stared up at the man towering over her, a dark furious look on his face.

_Here is comes… _She thought. _I'm going to be beat—_

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand above his head as if to slap her and she flinch violently, arms coming up to protect herself, knees being pulled to her chest, eyes squeezed shut. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes ranked over the girl quickly. She was wearing the dress the queen had set out for her, a white hem and short sleeved dress with dark blue sparkly torso and stomach/back areas. The hem came down at an angle and was fluttery, stopping just below her knees. It wasn't a very modest dress but it was pretty, even on someone as plain and boring as the slave girl.

Something began eating at Rumpelstiltskin as he watched her cower but he quickly pushed it aside and let his hand fly, giving her a hard smack across the face despite her fettle attempts to protect it. The sound of the contact echoed around the room and a large bruise began to form instantly on the reddened skin.

"Don't ever throw anything at me again," He snarled as Sally caressed her cheek gently, nursing it. "Ever!" She looked up at him, her widened brown eyes swelling with tears. This just angered the demon more and he raised his hand again but stopped as Sally flinched back, hiding her face, whimpering inaudibly. It reminded him of someone who he used to know very well, someone who had died at the end of the war, after he picked up that dagger…

_Kiss my boot!_

The words were screamed in his head and they echoed throughout his being. Slowly, he lowered his hand to grab hold of the girl's arm and lift her up. He walked over and grabbed her slipper handing it to her.

"Put it on," he ordered. "We have more work to do." She snatched it and backed away from him, eyeing him carefully before slipping it onto her small foot. He turned away and restarted the music. "Over here. Now then, instead of shuffling around in a square, it's supposed to be in a circle…"

Sally awoke in the night, cold and shivering.

At the foot of her mattress was Rumpelstiltskin, sleeping on his own, new, mattress in an actual bed frame and with thick blankets. His breathing was even so Sally assumed he was asleep and quietly stood, pulled on her boots and fur jacket, and creeping to the door.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes shot open as the door began to open and in a flash, he was there, grasping her wrist, stopping her, lips on her ear. He huskily whispers, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie." Sally tried to tug her arm free.

"Let go of me!" She hissed, trying to pry his fingers off.

"Hmm… I think not," He snickered ruefully, laughing as she struggled harder against his vice grip. "I much prefer you at my mercy."

"You ass," Sally snarled, attacking his bicep with her closed fist, hard. "Let. Me. Go. Now. Or else I'll scream."

"Please do," Rumpelstiltskin said boredly, examining his nails as the girl struggled. "No one will come, dearie. Surely you must know that."

"Let me go!" Sally yelled. Rumpelstiltskin grinned foxily.

"For that," He said. "There is a price."

"There always is with you!" Sally snapped, trying again to tug her arm free, hitting his arm with her fist.

"Indeed." The dealmaker replied.

"What is it you _so_ desire?" Sally snipped sarcastically, eyes flashing wrathfully. _She's a feisty little one isn't she?_ Rumpelstiltskin thought, grinning broadly, yellow teeth exposed making Sally grimace.

"Sing me a song." Came the reply, making Sally freeze.

"No," she said. "No. You telling the queen is what—."

"Save you from being killed, girl," Rumpelstiltskin spoke calmly. "And that is what I want. Sing me a song, then I shall release you." Sally's brown eyes narrowed hatefully and so, through clenched teeth, she began to sing for the imp before her;

_Girl stood on the rocks with the water at her feet  
>the sun on her skin and a tear on her cheek<br>With her hand on her chest and the wind in her hair  
>Underneath her breath like a beggar's prayer she said<em>

I miss you, come back to me  
>I wish you'd come back to me<p>

But nobody heard  
>And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned<p>

And thats when the girl reached in her pocket  
>pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket<br>Opened it up and stared for a while at her faded boy  
>with a lazy smile, oh how<p>

I miss you, come back to me  
>I wish you'd come back to me<p>

But nobody heard  
>And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned<p>

And she walked to the deepest part of the river  
>And she thought about diving in<br>She imagined how the current would overtake her  
>How easy it would be to disappear<p>

But instead she tossed the locket  
>In the cool, blue, water<p>

That night in her bed, she let herself weep  
>She let herself cry herself to sleep<br>And there in a dream somewhere in the night  
>Saw the boy and the locket by the riverside, saying<p>

I miss you, come back to me  
>I wish you'd come back to me<p>

But nobody heard  
>And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned<p>

Rumpelstiltskin listened, silent the entire time and, as promised, released her when she finished. Without saying a word, he went and laid back down in bed then looked over at Sally.

"Come, you look cold." He said, lifting the blankets for her along with his arms. When she didn't move he shrugged and laid back, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. The wind blew and Sally shivered once more, even with her fur coat on, causing the fiend to chuckle roughly. In the next room, grunting noises erupted along with creaking. Sally groaned in dismay.

"Can't they go one night without having sex?" She complained, not really realize she had spoken aloud. Rumpelstiltskin laughed again.

"Oh dearie, there is so little that you know even about the people you live your life with. Now, come. Otherwise you will freeze."

With a hmph sound she turned and walked back to her own mattress and laid down, pulling her thin blanket up to her chin, keeping her coat on. She heard her roommate sigh then turn over to face the window.

"Suit yourself."

Soon he was asleep again but she lay awake, shivering and chattering, listening to the queen and huntsman having sex. Eventually, when she was unable to feel her toes and fingers and the two next door were on their third round of the night, she got up and walked over to Rumpelstiltskin's bed, trying not to wake him as she lifted the covered and crawled under them, back facing his back. She closed her eyes and, warm finally, pulled the blankets over her head to better shut out the noise of sex before falling asleep once more.

The next morning, when Sally awoke, her fur coat was off and folded neatly laying on her table where her make-up and hairbrush lay. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere in sight but the sun was up and there was music coming from the ball room. So, with a heavy sigh, Sally stood, putting on the dress and slippers she had worn during her dance lessons the day before, brushing her hair quickly and applying a little mascara for once. After deciding to leave her hair down, she walked downstairs and into the ballroom where Rumpelstiltskin was dancing with his invisible partner again.

He grinned when he saw her and swooped over to her, grabbing her hand in his placing his other on her hip. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and began to follow his lead, him counting, voice like rough granite, "One, two, three. One, two, three. Once, two, three."

And so, the lesson began.

A few weeks past with nothing happening. Sally would refuse to sleep in Rumpelstiltskin's bed each night but end up joining him when wearing her fur coat to bed did nothing to fend of the cold air and each morning when she woke her coat would be folded on top of her table and Rumpelstiltskin would be gone. Each morning they started with dancing lessons then went to eat breakfast then Sally would escape outside, dressed in normal clothes, to visit the horses. Undine was close, she reported to the queen, to giving birth. And Sally knew exactly what that would mean; as soon as the colt was weaned off his mother's milk he would be sold in town along with a few of the other unwanted horses. He would be ripped away from his mother, just like Sally had been from hers.

Sally quickly pushed that thought aside, not wanting to think about it. Instead, she focused on brushing Undine's mane, unaware of Rumpelstiltskin watching her.

He only did so for a few minutes before sneaking away, going through the forest and heading to town.

After brushing the horse's mane, Sally left to go upstairs and change out of her dirty and muddy clothes. When she got there and saw the Rumpelstiltskin was gone, she smiled barely. _Finally _some time to herself.

She sat down on her mattress and took off her boots and, as she did so, she happened to glance over and under the bed where the trickster slept and saw a box hidden within the shadows. Frowning, she crept over to it and pulled it out, trying to keep the scrapping against the stone quiet. When it was out, she lifted the lid and almost as hastily threw it back down and pushing the box away, flinging herself back with a scream.

She looked at her hands. Blood! There was blood on her hands from the organs inside the box. She felt bile building up in the back of her throat and she turned over, vomiting harshly. It lasted for a few minutes before she was dry heaving. She closed her eyes, feeling herself trembling.

Organs, she thought. What was he doing with _organs_? Hearts, brains, and livers. Where did he get them and what did he need them for…?

The clicking of boots on stone came from the doorway and Sally looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin standing there. He looked at her then his eyes slid over to the box, the lid still half off. Slowly, a mad grin spread across his scaly face, his dry lips cracking slightly, yellow teeth clenching.

"So," He spoke through those clenched teeth, his ebony eyes flashing with laughter and spite. "You've been snooping have you, dearie?" Sally could not speak, all she could do was stare at Rumplestiltskin with wide, brown eyes, fear encasing her entire being, it showing clearly on her face, her body trembling aggressively, sweat coating her forehead and palms. She shook her head barely and opened her mouth but when nothing came out she closed it. Rumpelstiltskin walked forward, closing the door with a soft click and locking it. He walked to the box, left foot in front of right, right in front of left, and bent down righting the lid before pushing it back under the bed, it being eaten by the shadows there. Then, he stood up straight and turned, smile still plastered on her face, to the fearful girl in the corner, by the pile of her own vomit. With careful steps, he walked towards her, body language aggressive.

That's when she saw it; the knife in his pocket, in the small sheath that was hidden by the cloak he wore. It was only for a split second when the wind blew the cloak back, but she knew what she had seen. That was what broke her.

She opened her mouth and let out a very loud, very powerful scream of pure terror.

-OUAT-

**How OOC was he? Was the chapter any good?**

**Am I moving too fast...? **

**Review please! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort in Each Other's Arms

**I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, even though it's really short.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nightmaregirl.**

-OUAT-

Chapter 4- Comfort in Each Other's Arms

Rumpelstiltskin's hand flew to the girl's mouth, silencing her scream only mere seconds into it. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her arm, forcing her into the wall and holding her there.

"Stupid girl!" He hissed in a whisper, gripping her arm tightly. "They're sheep organs. Sheep! So calm. Down." Sally trembled under his hand eyes fearful but narrowed, trying to look intimidating and failing. She knew it wasn't working when Rumpelstiltskin grinned sickly. "Now the," he continued. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth but my price for that is that you do not scream or call for help. Understand, sweetheart?" No response but then, Sally slowly nodded. He removed his hand from her mouth but remained clutching her upper arm holding her in place.

"Why do you have them?" Sally demanded, voice shaking. "They're in my room, I deserve to know." The girl did have a valid point…

But…

Rumpelstiltskin refused to be pushed around by a girl of 17. So, sneering scornfully, he replied, "That is none of your concern—."

"How about this," Sally interrupted, sick of the man's games. "You tell me what they are for and I won't tell anyone you have them."

Ahh… the girl was playing his game. Rumpelstiltskin was impressed; no one had ever tried to reverse the tables on him. He already knew the consequences of when someone found out that he was keeping the organs here. He would have to tell what they were for and that would be a problem. But the only way to keep the girl quiet was to tell her. The only way to assure she would keep quiet would be to scare you into silence and guarantee that it wouldn't harm her in anyway. Oh how he hated losing the upper hand… now he had to gain it back.

He removed his hand from her arm and tapped his chin with a long, scaly finger, elbow resting on his other arm whish was crossed over his chest.

"You learn quickly, my darling," He mused, snaky-fox grin creasing his forever parched lips. "Trying to make a deal with me of all people?"

"Thought I'd try to beat you at your own game." Sally shot at him, causing the demon to chuckle.

"And for that, I bow to you." He bowed that "asking-for-a-dance" bow which made Sally sick to her stomach. He was such a disgusting bastard and she hated him for playing his tricky mind games. Hated the fact he always mocked everyone and seemed to find a way to gain the upper hand in every situation. But not this one. She would keep it and would beat him at his own game. This time, she would win and make him pay for always bartering and messing with people's lives. For making her become the queen's entertainment.

"Very well, dearest. I will accept your deal." He grinned and Sally extended her hand to him. With a hoarse laugh, Rumpelstiltskin clasped her hand in his. She had very small hands, he realized causing the grin to falter for just a moment but he was able to keep it plastered there on his face. _Smaller than his wives'…_

Her hand released his quickly and she grimmanced at the thought of her skin willingly touching his scaly and rough flesh.

"What are the organs for?" Sally demanded again. That stupid, rasping chuckle rumbled through his chest again.

"A spell." Was the simple and annoying answer.

Before she could stop herself, Sally asked, "What spell?"

He considered making another deal with the girl for the information and gain the upper hand. But then again, he already had it. So, just to exercise his power, he walked slowly over to her mattress, left foot in front of right, right in front of left. He laid down, one leg bent and on arm behind his head as he examined his gruesome nails in the other hand. She repeated the question, beginning to get angry. He smirked, knowing exactly how much he affected her and proud of it. This was just one of his many ways to gain power and, knowing that it was all too easy to make this girl what little power she gained, turn the tables to get it himself; she had just given him the upper hand on a silver platter without even realizing it. On the third time she asked he sighed heavily, pretending to be defeated.

"They're for another person to use, not me. The spell they wish to use is dark and full of evil. They want to bind a dragon to them and destroy a nearby village and the only way to do so is to use organs of a defenseless and pure animal. Dragons are creatures from the depths of hell so to bind one, you must trade something pure. The dragon will become bound to the caster and the caster will control the dragon and use it to set fire to the village and surround it in darkness and become its ruler. The caster will then go and begin to capture more land with the dragon as their weapon, becoming the strongest kingdom in all the land." Here he paused and looked over at the wide-eyed and horrified girl. "But not to worry dearie." He got up and walked over to her, stroking her cheek with the back of her fingers, whispering as he touched the soft, pale skin, "You're safe with me. No danger will come to you."

"H-how do you know?" Sally managed to gasp out in a whisper. He felt a memory pressing in on him as she spoke the words and he look at her face, into her eyes. Something was there… something familiar… but then again, something foreign. He instantly began feeling the power he had gained over her slipping away and he hated it but he could not stop it. Without realizing it, he spoke.

"Because I'm here," He whispered back. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, speaking quieter. "And I won't let any more harm come to you. Ever." She closed her eyes, both repulsed and comforted by his words, not even bothered by his breath on her ear or the arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him. _Oh wow… _she thought as he held her to his dragon-hide covered chest, her taking in his scent. He smelt, not of onions or anything awful but instead, he smelt of the world outside, like the air, like he had traveled far and farther still but always returned to this kingdom, carrying the smells of the world back with him. _This… wow… _

It felt strange to be held by someone who revolted her so much. Actually, it felt strange to be held by anyone in general. But it was comforting. Even the feel of his scaly, green-gold skin couldn't take that feeling away. She kept her brown eyes closed, just taking in the moment, soaking it up like it was all a dream and she would suddenly wake up and all of it would end, becoming just a faint, make believe memory. A sick one at that as this was something she had longed for, hoped for, for as long as she could remember.

It felt strange, also, to be holding someone after all these years, Rumpelstiltskin thought as he stood there, just holding the fearful girl who, just minutes ago, he had to scare to silence her. The girl who annoyed him to no end, but who was now in his arms seeking comfort from the old trickster that had just frightened her. But it felt so good to be this close to someone again, to feel their body against his. He knew she found him sickening and he found her annoying and boring, but at that moment it didn't matter, not at all, to either one of them. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair subconsciously, inhaling her scent like he used to do with his wife. It made his chest ache with grief but not nearly as bad as normal and there was something else there as well; something… pleasant.

Soon, both of them forgot about the organs lying in the box under the bed and about the deal they had made, just standing in the embrace, now unsure of who was comforting who, both of them comforting each other. Neither one knew when Sally had in returned wrapped her arms around his torso and was hugging him back, it had just… happened. They held each other in their arms, eyes closed, inhaling each other scent, neither repulsed by the other, taking in the comfort they both offered, not wanting to let go.

They stood like that for a long time, in each other's arms, in each other's comfort and in return comforting the other. It was Rumpelstiltskin who opened his eyes and released her first, stepping back. He looked into her eyes, onyx meeting brown, before he decided he needed control again. But for the first time, he was unsure on how to grasp it. So, without speaking a word, he turned away and walked to the window, looking out of it and into the starry sky. Sally soon joined him and the two just stood there, silent silhouettes, watching the night pass them by.

-OUAT-

**What did you think? Any questions? Leave a review and add if you haven't yet! :D**

**-Draco**


	5. Chapter 5: Star Light, Star Bright

**I was unhappy with the last chapter so I revised it. Slightly. I'm not using Baba Yaga because I think it flew people off and made them very... confused and I have possibly lost fans because it... Bad mistake. Sorry...**

**Anyways, I took that part back. Though I am keeping the wraiths. So, here's the slightly but not really changed chapter 5. **

**Still ****dedicated to MoreThanMeetsTheEye96.**

**Enjoy all! (more than the last one I hope...)**

**Add! REVIEW! PROMOTE!**

-OUAT-

Chapter 5- Star Light, Star Bright

Months past and winter turned to spring and spring into summer. The colt had been born on the first day of Spring, the season in which he was named, and had been growing stronger with each passing day.

The colt was a light grey color with blacker patches mixed in along with a little brown. He had a white streak down his nose that connected to a silvery-white diamond in the center of his forehead, where his sire's horn was on his forehead. After the colt was born, the nighshadow vanished, leaving Undine and the colt alone.

Sally, though forbidden to do so, snuck out every day when she had free time to see the horses. Like his mother, the colt fell in love with Sally, galloping over to her whenever she entered the field and rearing up, whistling in excitement, whenever he spotted her. In turn, Sally bonded with the colt like she had with his mother.

Rumpelstiltskin had gone back to his normal, sickening self, mocking Sally and acting like a madman, grinning like a fox, acting sneakily like a snake. Neither one of the mentioned anything about the comforting embrace they had shared, both seeming to just want to forget about it completely.

The tricking demon, however, had kept his promise about not letting any harm come to her, even if she didn't exactly know it. He watched her wherever she went, feeling very much like a stalker of sort. To assure that Shyam wouldn't hurt the new entertainer, Rumpelstiltskin did the one thing he knew best; he made a deal with him. But, unlike normal, he was the one to approach the one he was making the deal with.

He had found Shyam the night Rumpelstiltskin and Sally had shared the hug when Sally was asleep and cornered him.

"I want to make a deal with you." The imp said to the cup bearer.

"Oh?" Shyam snickered. "What could that be?"

"You will leave the entertainer alone."

"Who? Sally?" The cup bearer laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am willing to do whatever you want right now, in exchange for her safety." Shyam threw back his head and laughed in Rumpelstiltskin's face. Rumpelstiltskin let out a half sneer and began to turn away, one finger in the air as he sang, "One time offer only!"

As he walked away, Shyam calmed down and called tauntingly, "_Anything _I want?" Rumpelstiltskin stopped in his tracks. Oh how he hated this. Damn him for his promise. What had even driven him to utter those words, "I promise"?

Slowly he turned back to the cup bearer, grin faltering slightly, but still half there. "Yes." He said. "Anything." Shyam chuckled and Rumpelstiltskin's grin fell as his eyes narrowed. Shyam thought for a moment before simpering and walking slowly up to the demon, stopping just a few feet from him.

"Kiss my boot." Was all he said, making memories rush to the front of Rumpelstiltskin's mind.

_Kiss my boot._

_ In front of my boy?_

_ Kiss my boot!_

Clenching his teeth and lips pulled back into a small snarl, Rumpelstiltskin got on his knees and leaned down, pressing his dry lips to the muddy, leather boot. Shyam laughed and kicked him hard in the mouth, sending him back, blood rushing from Rumpelstiltskin's mouth. The taste of iron filled it.

"I'll leave the girl alone," Shaym laughed. "Just remember that you place is kissing the ground I walk on, you aren't worth much more." Rumpelstiltskin let the blood build in his mouth as Shyam talked and, once he was finished, he spit in Shyams face, the red blood slapping onto Shyam's face. Rumpelstiltskin vanished like smoke with a bloody, yellow-toothed grin.

Since then, Shyam had left Sally alone and Rumpelstiltskin made sure she wasn't harmed by anyone else, becoming her guardian angel. He sneered at that night as he danced with her at one of her lessons. _An angel. _That was so far from what he was.

She had gotten good at dancing, he had to admit. Yes he had stepped on her feet as they danced before and yes it had been on purpose honestly. He had learned that pain would make someone not only stronger but also made them learn quicker. When she had started to show improvement, he had stopped stepping on her toes. It had taken months but she was finally dancing properly.

As he danced with her, he watched her face as he whispered, "one, two, three" with each step to keep her in sync. She couldn't help but wonder why he kept watching her like that, his revolting eyes keeping track of her every movement. It was, in the least, unnerving. It was enough, more than enough, to have to touch him in order to dance but to have him staring at her… it made everything so much worse.

One the song ended, Sally let go of him and stepped away, quickly, as if touching him burned her.

"Very good."

The dance partners swirled around to face the door where the queen stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. She walked into the room, her black heels clipping on the ground as she walked, the sound echoing.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned his grin and bowed mockingly to the queen. "Thank you, my liege."

"I do believe that she is ready," The queen said silkily.

"Ready?" Sally asked nervously. "For what?"

"For the ball of course. The ball at the wedding." She sneered. "Rumpelstiltskin will be taking you."

"What?" Cried Sally, outraged by this, her eyes turning to the man beside her. "I don't want to go to the ball. Let alone with _him_!"

"There is someone there I need information on," The queen spoke softly, hissing and stepping closer to the small, petite girl who took a few small steps back as she eyed the queen wearily. The queen stopped, knowing she had the power of fear over the small girl and that was all she needed to get her to do what she wanted. "You will be going and it will be with Rumpelstiltskin and you will get information for me on the person I desire."

"But-but with him-."

"Things will be fine, girl," The queen sneered. "You need not worry about people being suspicious. He can take care of himself. After all," The queen looked at the green-gold skin man beside Sally. "He _is_ Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, bowing once again this time only half. "As you wish, your majesty."

"Good." She looked once more at Sally who had no protests, knowing she was defeated, and turning on her heals, walked away. "It's tonight. Get ready." Then, she was gone.

Sally emerged from the bathroom a few hours later to find Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a suit once owned by the king, straightening his tie. His hair was washed and clump-free, pulled back into a mini pony tail and his teeth were brushed. He was too focused on his tie to notice Sally until she spoke up.

"Could you zip me up?" Rumpelstiltskin looked up and froze when he saw her reflection in the cracked mirror.

Sally's dress was three different blues. The first blue was sky blue and it was the first strip of material that came out from the sapphire-and-crystal covered bandeau halter followed by a robin egg blue then the rest was a darker blue. It was sleeveless and strapless and reached the ground. From the middle of the bandeau halter, the other two blue's blended with the darker blue. Her shoes were simple silver heels and her nails—fingers and toes—were painted silver. Her brown hair was clean and curled gently at the ends. Her eye shadow was blue and her eyeliner was silvery-blue, black mascara claimed her eye lashes. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a single pearl on the thin, golden chain. She had a silver pearl bracelet on her right wrist and diamond earrings in her ears.

Her back was turned to him, her looking over her shoulder at him, hair pulled to the side to show off her exposed back in the unzipped dress. Her skin, he realized, was particularly soft looking there. Warm, gentle, and clear; young and full of life. He turned silently to look at her personally and not through the reflection, continuing to scan her back rapidly.

Lust overcame him as he looked at it. It had been far too long since he had seen a woman's bare back or any part of a woman that was to be shielded by clothes like society told them to do so. Only a husband was supposed to see a woman with their back exposed or any part of the woman's body normally covered by material. He slowly walked forward, half of him telling himself not to do what he wanted to so badly, just zip her up and forget seeing that, but the other part of him was screaming at him to slip the dress off of her and claim her virginity.

Long, green-gold fingertips touched her back gently, as soft as a feather. She couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through her body at his touch but something had changed in her mind; she couldn't decide if his touch repulsed her or not.

At seeing the shudder, Rumpelstiltskin's breath started to come slightly faster and he slipped his whole hand onto the warm, velvety skin of Sally's back, bringing himself closer to her body. She didn't pull away, even when he slipped his arm around her waist, holding her there to him. He closed his onyx eyes, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. His heart began to pound harder and breathing thickened as she did so and her hand touched the one that lay on her waist. It had been so long since he had felt something like this, felt almost overwhelmed with lust, felt a woman this close to him with so much skin exposed.

He opened his eyes and moved his head down to her neck, hesitating before just barely skimming his lips over the flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes and seemed to melt against him, letting out a soft breath as her mouth opened slightly, placing her other hand on the back of his head. That was enough for the demon.

His lips danced across the skin on her neck—nipping, sucking, kissing—and his breath came heavier and heavier as she exposed more neck to him and pressed closer to him. He wrapped both arms around her waist and turned her around to face him before pushing her into a wall making her actually let out a soft moan. His grip on her tightened and his lips traveled up closer to her mouth, going along her jaw, nipping at her earlobe softly. His scaly skin didn't repulse Sally like normal nor did his dry lips seem as bad as she had thought they would.

Her mind screamed at her to stop, to push Rumpelstiltskin away, but she had never experienced anything like this before and it felt… it felt… _What did it feel? _She wondered as she let out another moan as Rumpelstiltskin suckled on her throat. Not awful, but not good either. Somewhere in between, but not quite.

His body urged him on, his mind struggling to regain control. One of his hands was inching up her body slowly towards her chest and gripping the dress material there, beginning to pull it down—

Sally's eyes shot open and she shoved Rumpelstiltskin away with a cry of, "No!" He staggered back a few feet and she slid to the floor, curling her knees up to her chest, breathing hard, holding the dress in place, eyes wide and staring at him. He stared back, breathing just as hard. First he felt anger surge through him and he wanted to hit the girl for stopping him when he was this controlled by lust then it was replaced by relief for her stopping what could of happened then it was replaced by confusion. _What had just happened? _

Sally stood and, with a muttered "never mind", she escaped back into the bathroom, shutting the door. Rumpelstiltskin watched her close the door before looking at his reflection in the mirror, asking himself again _what exactly had just happened. _

It took another twenty minutes to finally get to the carriage that would take them to the ball. They rode there in silence, neither looking at the other, neither speaking, sitting on opposite sides of the carriage.

When they finally did get there, Rumpelstiltskin got out and helped her out, both of them slipping into the "dating" role with ease. _Almost too much ease_ Sally thought as she realized how easy it was to act like Rumpelstiltskin was her actual date to this ball.

There, on the dance floor, Sally noticed Snow White dancing with her fiancé, Prince James, and dancing beside them was Cinderella and her newly wedded husband. Sally stood watching the four of them surrounded by the numerous party guests in awe and jealousy. They all had what she had longed for, for so long; a happily ever after. A happy ending.

Yes she was only 17 but, now that the queen knew about her talent, she knew she had little to no chance of being able to escape that queen's imprisonment.

Beside her, Rumpelstiltskin whispered in her ear, "What are you thinking about, dearie?"

"Happy endings." Sally replied in a monotone, never removing her eyes from the dancers. Rumpelstiltskin began to become giddy with excitement as he sensed a deal about to be made.

"Oh?" He grinned, tapping his fingertips together. "Is that so? Well dearie, it just so happens that I can assure you get a happy ending if you are willing to make a deal…"

"I don't want to make any more deals with you." Sally snipped, turning her head to glare at the man beside her, their noses almost touching with the close distance.

"Oh poo," Rumpelstiltskin pouted, sticking his lower lip out and crossing his arms in a pout. Sally turned back away, watching the dancers once again. "I was so willing to make sure you got your happily ever after." He paused then, with a snaky-fox grin, "So willing to give you your hero, to come and save you from the evil queen, from your imprisonment. Your own prince charming." A soft chuckle then quieter, deeper in her ear, "For your Lancelot."

Sally froze when she heard these words being spoken from the imp's lips that had only about an hour ago been upon her neck. Slowly, she turned back around to face him.

"H-how-?" She whispered and he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, dearie. I know all, remember? There is nothing you can hide from me. For I am Rumpelstiltskin." He did a half mocking bow as he said the last part and Sally began to back away from him, shaking her head.

"No," She whispered. "No. I-I…"

"Come now, dearest. There's nothing to be afraid of…"

"No! Stay away from me!" A few people looked over and Rumpelstiltskin gritted his teeth.

"Stop this!" He hissed quietly. "You're attracting attention."

"You were spying on me! You were outside my window that night _spying _on me!"

"I wasn't spying-!"

_Slap!_

By now everyone was silent and staring. Cinderella's eyes were wide, watching Rumpelstiltskin whose head was currently snapped to the side, seeming to be frozen there after the slap Sally gave to his face. He sluggishly began to look back at Sally, fury in his black eyes along with surprise.

"You," Sally hissed, pointing a finger in the dealmaker's face. "You stay away from me. You were spying on me. That's how you found out about the guitar. That's how you ruined everything. Now I have no chance to escape and it's your fault all because you were spying! I never asked you to save me from the cup bearer, I never asked for your help. I would rather be dead then the slaved entertainer she's made me! You ruined my life, you're a disgrace and a disappointment. I hate you and I will never forgive you."

With that, she fled the ball, tears streaming down her face. Rumpelstiltskin stood there rooted to the spot, everyone's eyes upon him. Somewhere in his mind he was muttering how thankful that only Cinderella and Sally saw him as Rumpelstiltskin while everyone else saw him as a nameless young man. It wasn't until the entrance doors slamming shut sounded that Rumpelstitlskin's head shot up and he seemed to register that Sally was gone.

"Sally!" He yelled, running after her as a form of panic overcame him.

It was the first time her name had fallen from his lips and she wasn't around to hear it. Her name… it felt nice as it rolled off his tongue. Simple and sweat. Plain. Yet, perfect.

By the time he got outside the carriage was already heading down the road. He called her name again and took off running after the carriage.

Inside it, Sally sat struggling against the arms clutching her as a dark chuckle vibrated the chest she was being held against.

"Here comes your 'prince charming'," A deep, dark voice chuckled. "Your 'Lancelot'. But, he's already too late. Maleficent will be very pleased to have finally gotten you, young miss Sally Nereida Burd." The wraith holding her laughed again and she struggled harder against him. She got a glimpse of Rumpelstiltskin running after the carriage and she tried to cry out to him, tried to escape the hand covering her mouth, but she couldn't. More tears prickled her eyes and she thrashed harder, trying to scream, as the carriage turned the corner and Rumpelstiltskin's silhouette vanished from sight.

Somewhere in the night, an owl hooted before taking off for a hunt and a shooting star flew overhead just as Rumpelstiltskin tripped over a loose stone and he saw just a glimpse of it. Instantly, the memory of when he first laid eyes on Sally, first heard her wish, came to mind, her wish came to mind but more importantly, how it started. Clearing his throat, Rumpelstiltskin croaked out, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight…" He closed his eyes, thought for a moment before opening them again and whispering, "Let me find her… let me find the girl and be able to keep my promise to her, whether it be in this world or the next… I need to keep that promise…"

The wraith in the carriage took one last bite of the blood red apple he was eating before tossing the rest of it out the window, it bouncing along the ground before rolling a few feet and stopping, the juices seeming to twinkle in the moonlight.

-OUAT-

**Wraiths: Scottish dialectical word for "ghost, spirit". **

**What did you think? A bit of a cliff hanger? Like how I tied it back to the first chapter?**

**Please add/review/promote!**

**-Draco**


	6. Chapter 6: Capture and Curse

**Hey everyone!**

**Please note that, yes, I changed my username for personal reasons, one of them including that I am trying to move away from being _Harry Potter _centered all the time.**

**Sorry this has taken so long… I've been really busy and I typed this when I should have been doing homework… Oops… Oh well.**

**For those of you who have asked/been wondering, yes, this story will be going into Storybrooke. **

_**NO ONE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS NIGHT'S EPISODE!**_** I haven't seen it because I have to watch the episodes on hulo since I don't have cable… '-.- I am watching it after school tomorrow.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

~OUAT~

Chapter 6- Capture and Curse

Seven weeks.

It had been seven weeks since she was kidnapped and yet no one had come after her.

She has been put through so much in those seven weeks… she wished that Shyam was the only one harming her now, at least it wasn't as bad with him as it was with these people… She was very nearly broken, squashed into nothingness with the treatment she was getting as they belittled her with words and actions, beating her and raping her.

The rape… that was the worst part. The first one to do it was Behemoth, the wraith who had kidnapped her. She knew it would hurt but it was a hundred times worse considering he wasn't even _human_ and that Maleficent and the other wraiths were watching as she screamed to be let go, crying uncontrollably, blood getting everywhere.

It was horrible.

The pain of it… the laughs and taunts it caused… the feeling of him inside her, tearing her lower region as he stole away her virginity. She felt dirty and ill afterwards and it only got worse as she was passed around and each wraith took her; eventually, even Maleficent took her turn. By that time, Sally had gone silent and numb, unable to say or do anything to stop or react to what was happening.

At one point, when the wraith Bodaway raped her three weeks into her capture, she tried picturing someone—anyone—else besides the wraith atop her. Her mind automatically went to Rumpelstiltskin, his name slipping from her mouth in a cry as she climaxed. Since it was his face she knew the best. His revolting, green-gold, wrinkled and scaly face…

Oh who was she kidding? She didn't think he was disgusting or gut-wrenching anymore. Not since the embrace they shared… In fact, the thought of him made her stomach flutter. His green-gold scaly skin on hers, his dry, cracking lips moving against her own smooth, soft once or her skin… sucking her throat… The kiss had been amazing and she had, honestly, wished he had done it again.

Every time she thought of what she said to him, her heart would break and sink, knowing that he hated her now and was out there, not caring what happened to her, continuing to make his deals. He would no longer keep his promise of protecting her, no longer be there. Not anymore. She ruined it all because she panicked when he revealed that he knew about her wish.

Truth be told, the only reason she had been scared was because she didn't want to lose him and didn't want to find out that he wasn't her Lancelot, her prince charming. But, she had assured that now, hadn't she?

Now she sat on her metal bed with the single, thin sheet and the lone pillow, tears rolling down her dirty face as she held the moldy and damp towel that was covered in her blood from her lower, broken region to her naked form, trying to cover up, shivering against the cold. The cell hold was damp and icy, a breeze blowing in. She didn't even bother trying to clean the snot running down her face from her nose, in the mind set of she couldn't get any worse looking or feeling so she might as well become the dirt she felt. She was so far gone that she just didn't care anymore.

She looked outside to the night, hoping—praying—that there would be a shooting star to wish upon. But, the sky was shielded by clouds, hiding the stars and moon from view, stealing away all hope Sally had and she allowed herself a small whimper leading quickly to an open sob.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to no one. "I'm sorry." Another sob. "I'm sorry, Rumpelstiltskin. I didn't mean what I said… Please come back… come back to me… come save me from the place…"

Not even the wind answered her cries.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in his living room at his old, run down shack on the island in the middle of nowhere, drinking whisky as he stared into the flickering flames in his fireplace. They seemed to give off not heat for him as he still felt as bitter and cold as always, black eyes full of anger and hate, spit and always seeking revenge.

It had been seven weeks since he had last seen her, since he has lost her. He had admitted to spying on her and she had, of course, not taken it well. She had ran and no one had seen her since.

He had looked, of course, but just like when he had searched for his wife and couldn't find her, he gave up. He had come to terms with not finding her, his heart broke once more. He didn't even know why he was upset. The girl was annoying and he sickened her. He hated that he promised to protect her but hated it more that he hadn't kept the promise but instead, pushed her away, hurt her himself. He was confused and thus, he shut down. He didn't want to deal with his emotions, didn't want to feel or deal with complications.

After the ball, after talking with Cinderella, he had gone back to the queen and, once he discovered Sally hadn't returned to the castle like he had thought, he told her that Sally had gone missing. The queen was furious and tried to have Rumpelstiltskin killed but he outsmarted her and was just able to escape, taking his very few belongings there—the organs included—and returned to his isolated island, his home, away from everyone and everything, making deals when he saw fit, fighting to forget all about the plain, brown haired girl.

But, every night while he laid in bed, Sally surfaced to the front of his mind. Her smiling face, her laugh, the feel of her skin under his fingertips, her lips on his, moving in sync with them…

He closed his eyes, picturing it as he sat alone in his house. His mind began to wonder against his will, picturing her body as it was on the day of her birth, picturing how she would feel under him, under his hands, bear skin, hot breath on his ear as he kissed her neck. His lower region began to throb as he pictured all of this, begging for release.

He pictured her under him, her mouth in the shape of an O in a moan as he moved, eyes fluttering shut, their bodies one. He pictured her face in purse bliss, of he hands ghosting over his back and chest.

He couldn't help it. He opened his eyes setting his glass down and quickly began to relive himself, picturing everything with her in great detail, allowing himself to groan and move his hips. Closer and closer he came to release, his movements more violent both in his fantasy and in reality. In the fantasy, she was screaming his name, digging her nails into his flesh, moaning loudly, moving with him uncontrollably. Finally, with a shutter and a loud groan of Sally's name, release came.

He sat, slumped in his chair eyes closed. It had been hundreds of years since he had done that, or even _thought _of it, let alone acted on it. He felt dirty, he felt good. He felt sick at picturing someone other than his wife.

His wife… his wife, he realized, meant nothing to him now. He couldn't even picture her face, didn't remember anything about her. Only Sally came to mind now. It was like, in less a year, Sally's presence had overshadowed every memory of his wife, shoving them into a closet and locked them up, swallowing the key and having no intention of giving it back.

Now, Sally was the only face in his mind. Plain, dully, amazing, beautiful Sally.

He felt a tug at his being as if someone was trying to pull him along, holding onto his while person. Opening his eyes, he quickly pulled up his pants and cleaned up his mess before vanishing with a pop, the liquid in his unfinished drink vanishing with him.

He appeared in a garden and, hiding all emotions towards his earlier activities, grinned sneakily and took a swig from the flash on his belt where is drink now was.

"Well, well, well. You're starting to show." Another swig. Cinderella turned towards his voice and slowly began to walk towards him. He grinned foxily. "A little bird told me you wanted to speak?" He clicked the "k".

"Yes," Ella said. "I'd like to alter the bargain." He took in a sharp intake of breath.

"That's not what I do." He replied, clasping the flask with both hands.

"I think you'll want to," Ella continued. She looked down at her swollen belly. "I'm having twins."

_Twins…_

Rumpelstiltskin tossed the flask to the right and stepped forward slowly, left foot in front of right, right in front of left.

"Is that so?" He hissed softly and Ella watched him, rubbing her stomach. He did a small dance. "Oooh! Let's have a look!" He placed both hands on her stomach, grinning sickly and looked up at her from his slightly bent position. "And you want… to give up both?" She said nothing and he slowly began to stand, taking his hands away and putting them together. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"My husband he's…" She walked past him as she spoke. "He's having a hard time. Are kingdom is poor. Our crops are dying. We can't support ourselves or our people."

"And you would trade your other child for…" He slowly turned around to face her as he spoke, the grin slowly reappearing, arms apart. "Comfort?"

"I can always have more children," The princess replied. "But I can't make crops grow where the soil that is dead." She pulled out a scroll and approached Rumpelstiltskin. "For exchange of our other child, you'll see to it that our other child, you'll see to it that our land is once again fertile. I think it's more than fair—"

"Yes!" The dealmaker snapped, silencing the princess, toothy, evil grin in place. "Yes, yes." Softer, "It is." He walked forward, closing the gap between the two of them and bending down to read the open contract in her hand. "If what you say is true…"

"It is," She said. "And all you have to do," here she pulled out a red quill. "Is sign on the dotted line."

Rumpelstiltskin raised his head, the quirky grin vanishing. He instantly knew what was going on, instantly knew that he was being tricked and trapped. The girl was foolish to try such a thing as to capture and impression him, Rumpelstiltskin! Fury wield up inside him, he wanted to destroy her right then and there but, something held him back. He could see it in his inner mind's eye…

There was a town… the evil queen had power there… the princess before him was but a lonely, pregnant maid… Snow White was a teacher… her husband, in a coma… all his enemies were powerless… except the queen and of course her damned cup bearer, Shyam. He was as powerful as ever. But yet…

Where, he wondered, did he fit in all of this? What about Sally? She was nowhere in his vision. But, if he played everything just right, he would be able to find her easily. First, he would have to allow himself to be captured and imprisoned and then…

"What a lovely quill!" Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed, picking it from the blonde's fingers and examining it. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It's from our castle." Came the uneasy reply. Rumpelstiltskin nearly tsked; she was not being very believable. It looked like he would have to scare her, teach her a lesson on being more tricky and not giving things away.

"You know," He whispered softly, stepping closer to her. "The only way to stop me, is through magic." She wouldn't look at him but she swallowed and shook her head before glancing up at him, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not trying to stop you," She said.

"Of course you're not," He said, grinning slightly. "Because as we all know," He lifted on finger up, "All magic," he lifted the other up, "comes with a price! And if you were to use it to, say, impression me," He said it so freely that he almost gave himself a pat on the back, knowing full well that Ella was catching on to his little knowledge of her plan. "Then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" His voice was raspy by the end. He stuck the feather under her chin as he spoke and she snapped her head away.

"Just sign the contract please." She hissed through clenched teeth. She was angry and scared. Good. Lesson learned. Just one more thing…

"Are you sure you're happy with this new arrangement?" She lifted the contract in reply and he let out a small, weak laugh before taking it from her and saying, "And so, it shall be."

He touched quill to parchment and began to write.

_Sally… _He thought as he wrote the R, the U, the M, the P. _I promise you now, again, _the E, the L, the S, the T. _That no matter what, I will protect you. _The I, the L, the T. _And that I will stop at nothing to find you, for whatever world we are in, _the S, the K, the I, and the N. _I will find you._

He lifted the quill and placed the dot after his name.

Instantly magic took over him and the parchment fell from his hand. Ella began to scream, "Thomas!"

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said through the magic binding him. Softer as the horses appeared, "No one. No matter where you are, no matter what world you find yourself in, I assure you; I will have your baby!"

_Sally…_

"Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."

Ah… someone was calling his name… someone had come to visit him…

"No you don't," Rumpelstiltskin dropped from the ceiling, his overly matted hair sticking to his face, teeth far yellower than before, eyes crazed and wide. "They do." He stood slowly and narrowed his eyes. Cloaks and hiding in the shadows… smart of them. He spread his arms, "Snow White and Prince Charming!" He spoke sarcastically and let out a cackling laugh. "You insult me. Step into the light and take off the ridiculous robes!" He let the S hiss. As they did he let out an "Ahh" and laughed softly. "That's much better." He approached the cell bars as they stepped closer and he grasped the bars, peeking his face through them.

"We've come to ask you about—" Charming began.

"Yes, yes I know why you are here!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped, making them jump. Softer, "You want to know about the queen's threat…"

"Tell us what you know!" Snow yelled.

"Ohh," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Tense, are we?" He pointed upward. "Fear not! For I can ease your mind! But," A pause for effect as he lowered his hand and he nodded his head before whispering, "It's going to cost you something in return."

"No," Charming said, going to grab Snow's arm. "This is a waste of time—" Snow slipped through his fingers, approaching the bars of the cell.

"What do you want?" She asked.

She was desperate.

"Oh," Rumpelstiltskin sighed, shrugging and nodding his head side to side, pressing his lips together before grinning and grasping the bars once more, bringing himself up against them. "The name of your unborn child."

"Absolutely not!" Charming said as Snow said, "Deal! What do you know?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed softly, stinky breath hitting his visitors face. "The queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me only worse! Your prison, _all _of our prison, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible where everything we love, everything we hold dear will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity!" Here, he smiled. "While the queen celebrates, victorious at last!" Slowly the grin began to fade. "No more happy endings."

Snow stepped forward. "What can we do?"

"_We_ can't do anything." Was the carefree and insane man's response.

"Who can?" The desperate princess asked.

Rumpelstiltskin's hand reached through the bars and a long, scaly finger touched Snow's swollen belly. "That little thing can, growing inside you belly."

Charming rammed the hilt of his sword into the imp's hand making him hiss and retreat it.

"Next time," the prince promised his voice dripping with hate, eyes flashing in warning. "I cut it off." Rumpelstiltskin tsked unhappily, glaring at the prince. He pressed his face against the bars and whispered, "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety…" He grasped the bars as if trying to climb up them. "Get the child to safety and on it's," Here, he winced as if the prophetizing was painful. "28th birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin!" He laughed opened mouth, crazed.

"I've heard enough." Charming said, grasping his wife's arm. "We're leaving." Rumpelstiltskin continued to laugh after them before he remembered…

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name!" He was furious and began to shake the bars as he screamed. "We made a deal! I want her name! _I want her name_!"

"Her?" Charming snarled, looking back at him. "It's a boy!"

"Missy!" Rumpelstiltskin said, calmer but desperate. "Missy… You know I'm right… Tell me, what's her name?"

Silence in which Rumpelstiltskin began to panic. Was she going to tell him? He had to know… he had to know! Finally, Snow turned to him, a small, gentle smile on her pale white face, blood red lips dancing across her skin and she whispered the name;

"Emma. Her name is Emma." Then, she walked away.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned and whispered, "Emma…"

Sally crept outside in the dark hallway, bare feet walking silently on the stone of the castle, breathing lightly. She had only just been able to escape her cell after Maleficent left the castle, fled with her wraiths and her horrid mini black unicorn which, mind you, is very different than a nightshadow, leaving Sally to rot.

She had been able to steal her cell's key when a wraith had raped her only hours before. When he was recovering, she was able to sneak over to his cloak and grab the silver key tucking it into a corner before he was ready for another round.

The fire-lit torches danced across the walls as she worked down the hallway, creating shadows that made her already pounding heart jump and leap inside her chest. She was always jumpy now, always fearful of ghosts and shadows, thinking anything could hurt her.

She came to the entrance hall and, after making sure no one was there, she ran for the door and swung it open, escaping into the night. She quickly made her way to the stables and stole a grey horse, swinging her leg over its large body without bothering with a saddle and grabbed hold of its salt-and-pepper mane, kicking it to get it running. It reared up in surprise and took off down the dirt road, down the cliff. She bent over the horse, eyes squinted against the sharp, cold air blowing her way.

She rode fast and hard, never stopping, never slowing. One thing was driving her, and one thing only; the thought of Rumpelstiltskin.

She wanted to see his face, see his black eyes and green-gold scaly skin. Just a glimpse of him would satisfy her at this point. Anything to remind her that he did exist, that he was real. Anything, anything at all.

The horse suddenly stopped and reared up. She lost her balance and tried to grape for the mane but was unable to. She fell to the hard ground, the air being knocked from her as the horse rushed away. How long had she been ridding for? She had long since left the cliff, that much was clear. She looked up into the sky to see dark clouds with green lightning flashing across them engulfing the sky. She screamed Rumpelstiltskin's name as fear caged her in. She tried to stand but pain shot through her being as she realized that her leg was twisted at a weird angle and blood was seeping out of her thin clothes and onto the ground. Her pants were ripped where the blood was coming out.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She screamed into the roaring wind. "_Rumpelstiltskin!_"

She felt someone pick her up and gasped as pain shot through her leg. Tear sprung to her eyes but she forced them away as she looked into the person who was now holding her and running into the forest.

The person holding her was a man with a badge that said "Seven with one blow" on it. His face was covered in shadows, however, so she didn't know anything else. She clung to him fearfully, her small body curling into his massive one as he ran, weaving through the forest quickly and stealthily.

Suddenly, he tripped by a cliff and Sally went flying from his arms. He tried to catch her hand as she headed off the cliff but her small fingers slipped through his.

"No!" He gasped out and Sally was unable to utter a sound.

She slammed hard into the rocks below, bones snapping, blood gushing out of wounds, skin being torn open easily. She landed and rolled a few feet before lying still, unable to move, struggling to breathe as a rock pierced her lung.

She heard the clouds over head, the wind screaming and the lightning flashing. Pieces of rocks and sticks around her began to fly around, spinning, being eaten by the cursed black clouds quickly approaching where she lie.

Sally closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin…"

"Dearie!"

Her eyes shot open and she forced herself to lift her head, turning it upwards, towards the voice that had called out. There, atop the rocks where a cave was, just over the rearing water, stood the form of the deal making imp.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Her weak calling of his name was lost in the wind as the tearing of the rocks and wood became more violent and the waves reared higher and higher, slamming against the rocks with such force it seemed to make the ground shake.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes had widened at seeing the girl he had longed to see hurt and broken laying on the rock. He had seen her fall but thought at first she was simply a wounded animal. He quickly began making his way towards her, struggling against the wind.

"Sally!" His cries were swept away by the storm and never reached her ears. _Please be alive. _He thought his heart threatening to break him into two. _Please, please be alive._

He was almost there… almost to Sally… then he was hit by a raging wave and knocked into a rock, his once badly injured leg hitting first. He gasped loudly in the once familiar pain before the water overcame him. He struggled to break free, struggled to escape the wave burying him in its water depth. His lungs were on fire.

Finally, it pulled away and he fell into the rock Sally was at, landing on all fours. He gasped, taking in large bits of air at a time before lifting his hand and making his way against the wind to Sally.

"Sally!" He called again. Almost there… "Sally!" So close… He reached out to touch her… _So close… _

A large, powerful gust of wind crashed into him and he was lifted off the ground as was Sally. She screamed before gasping and he saw the stone wedged into her chest.

"Sally!" He yelled and they looked at each other. _Alive… _He thought. _She was alive... _But wounded badly. He tried to reach for her hand and she tried to lift her arm to do the same but couldn't.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I'm sorry!" She screamed into the wind but he didn't hear her.

"The queen doesn't know!" He screamed to her and she looked at him in confusion. "The queen doesn't know that-!"

He was never able to finish. The two were knocked in their heads by a large, uprooted tree as they were sucked into the dark, cured vortex.

Sally was eaten by darkness and silence and she felt like she was floating. There was no pain here, no suffering, no happiness, nothing.

Softly, something began to sound and she struggled to hear it as it got closer and closer until it was up by her ear and it whispered in the raspy voice she had grown to love,

"All magic comes with a price…"

~OUAT~

**Finally! It's done. Yay!**

**How was it? The familiar dialogue is taken from "The Price of Gold" and "Pilot". **

**Add/Review/Promote!**

**-Draco**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Storybrooke

**Well… watched Deep Skin twice today on hulo… once before school and once after. It kinda sorta screwed up my story a bit… but that's one of the prices for writing a fanfic while the series/t.v. show is still going on and is still so early in it. **

**Anyways, I'll find a way to mend it. I'm already brewing over ideas. :D**

**That aside…**

**Here's chapter 7! Finally, we're in Storybrooke. And now that we're there, things are going to become a little more… suggestive with Mr. Gold and violent with Shyam who has a new name. Let's see if you can figure out who is who now… If no one knows by the time I update, I'll tell you who is who but I think I've made it pretty obvious.**

**Also, I am debating raising the rating later on… what do you think? Let me know as we get further into the story. **

**As always, enjoy!**

-OUAT-

Chapter 7- Welcome to Storybrooke

Allard sat in the back of his shop, working carefully on the dress suit that had come to him earlier in the week. His hand ghosted over the material, caressing it as if it were a lover, his brow furrowed as he was deep in concentration.

All the concentration was broken as the shop door opened in the front, making the bell ring and alerting the tailor to a customer's presence.

"Allard?" Came the female voice of Penelope. She sounded upset, in distress. He quickly dropped his work and rushed to his friend.

"Penelope?" He said, walking over to the red haired girl and grasping her cold, silver hands in his pale flesh ones and, upon seeing her tears rolling down her face, reached up and stroked her cheek whipping them away. "Penelope, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Mr. Gold," The young girl sobbed softly. "He-he took my house… I couldn't pay my rent so he took it… everything's gone."

Allard pulled his friend to him, hugging her close, stroking her hair gently as she cried. She and Gold have always fought, never saw eye to eye. Just a little while ago, they had had a large row full of yelling and court threats. It seemed like now, Gold had just won the fight by taking Penelope's house and everything in it. He was a snake, sneaky like a fox, toying with everyone, playing sick little games.

"It's okay," Allard whispered comfortingly. "I promise Penelope. I'll help you."

"I'm scared, Allard," Whispered the girl. "I don't know what to do. I have no money, nothing to call my own. I am the poorest of poor, the weakest of weak. I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Allard whispered. "You can move in with me." He didn't mention that he too had little money and that he was struggling to pay his own bills to the pawnbroker. "I'll support us both."

Before Penelope could reply, the door opened and Allard released her, turning to face the incoming customer. It was a woman he had never seen before with blonde and slightly curled hair. She was wearing a white tank top and dark jeans. The tank top clung to her body, leaving little to the imagination. Her face portrayed irritation and she was tense.

"Anyone seen a little kid? A boy? Ten years old?" She asked stiffly. "He has brown hair, he's the mayor's kid?"

"You mean Henry?" Allard asked.

"Yes." Replied the mysterious woman.

"He wasn't at his castle?"

"No."

"Try Dr. Cricket's office," he said after a minute's pause while he thought. "He might be there for his session." The woman nodded quickly.

"Thanks." A pause. "Where is that?" After Allard gave her the directions, the woman was on her way, walking down the sidewalk. Allard watched her out the window, Penelope, who had calmed down, by his side.

"Who was that, Allard?" She asked with a small sniffle. Allard shook his head slowly.

"I have no idea."

It had been a few weeks since Emma had come to Storybrooke and she had made the mistake of speaking with Regina about Henry and his fairytale obsession, calling it crazy that he thought everyone in the town was a storybook character.

She was angry—furious—with herself and with Regina for tricking her. She had hurt Henry and she hated that; hated that she was responsible for his current pain.

His face as he fled… it was horrible to see. Absolutely horrible. He had been broken, crushed, and it was all Emma's fault. The tears that had shown in his eyes… God, Emma felt guilty.

She passed a large building and froze, frowning slightly. She looked up at the upper floor and into a window where a silhouette of a girl—maybe 17 years of age—stood looking out, watching Emma. Behind her was a large, bulky look man with a cruel and intimidating body. The girl watched her for a minute longer before pulling away and the man pulled the curtain shut.

"Something catch your eye, Miss Swan?"

Emma jumped barely before turning to see a man dressed in a black suit with a black under shit and a blood red tie around his neck. He was leaning on a cane with a golden handle and his thick yet stringy, shoulder length slightly greying dark brown-sandy hair was framing his face. His face was free of emotion.

"No," Emma said just as emotionless. "I was just passing through." She had seen this man once before, at Granny's when she first arrived, but that was the only time. The man approached her now and stepped up beside her, limping as he put weight on his right leg, leaning heavily on the cane. He looked up at the now closed off window.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. Just a girl and a man behind her. He closed the curtains." Emma replied.

"I see." Was the reply. He turned to look at her. "Be on your way, now, Miss Swan." Emma glared at him not liking being told what to do, but something told her to do as he asked without argument. So, she began to walk away heading for Dr. Cricket's office before a thought struck her and she stopped, turning back to him.

"What building is this?" Slowly, the man tore his eyes away from the window once more and looked at her.

"An orphanage," He said softly, almost sadly. "An orphanage for children who have never been wanted by anyone because of illness, injury or traumatizing experiences."

Emma glances once more at the large building and dared to ask, "How many children are there?" The man looked back at the window and sighed deeply.

"As far as I know," He whispered. "One."

Emma nodded barely and left, he heels clipping against the sidewalk as she did. The man continued to watch the window for a while longer before, with a pause in which he closed his eyes before reopening them, he sighed again and limped down the street, his cane hitting against the concrete with a soft _clunk… clunk… clunk…_ as he went. He put his left foot in front of his right, right in front of left.

Mr. Gold returned to his pawn shop and turned the "Open" sign to "Closed" before walking to the back and sitting down behind his desk, turning around to face the dust-gathering guitar sitting on the stand in the corner of his shop. It hadn't been touched by anyone—not even him—for years. Since before he arrived in Storybrooke with everyone else, since before he pushed a certain 17 year old girl away, since before the ball where that same girl slipped through his thin, scaly finger like smoke, because of his mistake.

Just like his wife had.

Just like Belle had.

Now, he sat alone in his pawn shop in our world, cane in between his legs as he leaned forward, turning it in his hands as he watched the guitar as if expecting it to start playing on its own. When it did not move, he leaned back and closed his eyes, his heart full of grief as he fought back the emotions threatening to overflow, threatening to take over him.

_Sally…_

Brenton Orphanage had, like Gold had said, only one child living there amongst the 154 rooms, all of them filled with 35 beds each, 64 heart monitors in the entire building, 5,000 IVs, 14,000 different kinds of medication, and $1,564,098 in savings. All this, for the single child living under the roof with Ryan Tate Brenton, the founder and owner of the orphanage and the third most powerful and richest person in the town, right hand man to the mayor.

Lilybeth "Lil" Shabnaz Caras had lived there for as long as she could remember, lying in bed 20 hours a day hooked up to a machine that helped her breathe easier and taking medication to ease the pain her right lung, where a sharp stone was embedded and had been forever, caused it.

The doctors were unable to remove the stone because Lil had not money or family to pay for the surgery and Ryan wouldn't waste his money on something like that when it wasn't for sure a good recovery. Even if they could remove the stone, the doctors didn't think Lil would be able to breathe properly again, ever.

Lil never spoke single word. She slept 14 hours a day out of the 20 she lied in bed with (the rest of the hours in the day were spent going to the bathroom or taking walks, and playing board games in silence) and the rest was used for eating, reading, watching T.V. or listening to Ryan rumble on about nothing that interested Lil.

Ryan often had Dr. Cricket come and visit Lil to talk to her about the unknown trauma she had faced and why she had fallen silent, but she never spoke. The meetings were always one-sided or completely silent. So, after a while, Dr. Cricket decided to let her open up when she was ready and instead grew a bond with her by playing board games, drawing, or sometimes he read to her while he held her like you would do a small child. Lil would sometimes become so comfortable that she would fall asleep with her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent of fresh fallen rain, mowed grass, and old books. It made her feel safe, made her feel at home.

_Home…_ it was something she had never had, never know. At least, not that she remembered. Everything was a haze, as if she had tried to block everything out, not wanting to deal with whatever had made her fall silent and the frustration everyone had towards her because of it. So, she found comfort in silence and with Dr. Cricket, he only friend in the world of not speaking, in the world all together.

Now, she lay in bed staring at the ceiling blankly. The woman who had passed the orphanage was someone she had never seen before… then again, she never saw anyone but Ryan, Dr. Cricket and the mayor, Regina.

Regina… Lil didn't like her, didn't like the way she spoke to her or the way she looked at her. Regina had a cold, cruel face and a fake smile that made Lil want to hurl. It was disgusting. Everything about her was plastic and sickening, revolting, making Lil want to destroy it. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything because she couldn't even summon up the courage to talk, to utter a single sound.

Her thoughts turned away from the mayor and instead to the story Dr. Cricket had read to her yesterday. It had been about a stuffed rabbit that had been given to a little boy who grew sick and the rabbit had to be thrown away. But, the rabbit had been turned into a real rabbit and joined the other rabbits in the field. It was childish and Lil knew she was too old for those kind of stories but she couldn't help that her mind seemed to be younger than she was, more fragile.

Ryan and Regina… neither one of them cared how fragile she was. They neglected her all the time. They were cruel with their words and actions. Ryan would often "forget" about giving Lil her medication and get angry when Lil would cry silently because of the pain. They would harm her, hit her, twist an arm the wrong way, stomp on her toes, to try and get her to make a sound. Nothing ever worked and they would get angry and even more violent. Lil had to have been to the hospital 5 times in the past month because of the injuries they have inflicted in their rage at her silence.

Their treatment only added to her wanting to remain speechless.

Dr. Cricket didn't know of the abuse they gave her. If he did, he more than likely wouldn't let her stay there with them. But then again, she was unwanted. That's why she was there in the first place. All the other orphanages were wanted by people and that's why they lived at the normal orphanage while she lived at the "special" one. Well, that and because she refused to talk due to trauma and because of her injured lung.

She hated this place. She wanted out, wanted to escape but there was no escape as she was often reminded by Ryan's sneering voice as he tortured her. There would never be an escape because she was a freak, a silent, unwanted freak and that would never change.

Lil closed her eyes, wanting to stop thinking, wanting to just fall asleep and let her mind go blank. She hated to think, hated to let these things into her head. She didn't like to think, didn't like to feel. When she felt tears begin to come she knew it was time to shut down and that's what she did, that's what she always did.

She closed her eyes, said a silent prayer for someone to save her, someone to love her, then fell asleep, closing out all emotion and all feelings.

She was swallowed by darkness and fell into a sleep just as silent as she was while awake.

Night came and with it, nightmares.

_You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin!_

_ Kiss my boot!_

_ In front of my boy?_

_ Kiss my boot!_

_ No one can ever, ever love me!_

_ Papa?_

_ Tell me about your son._

_ There's not much to tell._

_ Can you imagine me with that power?_

_ Or maybe you're trying to figure out the beast's weaknesses._

_ You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you covered up all the mirrors._

_ What did you do? Nail these?_

_ Yes._

_ Just a woman selling flowers._

_ You had a life before all this, Belle._

_ I want her name!_

_ Emma._

_ Snow White and Prince Charming!_

_ I'm having twins._

_ No matter what world you find yourself in, I will have your baby!_

_ An empty heart and a chipped cup!_

_ It's just a cup._

_ True love's first kiss can break any curse…_

_ You turned her against me!_

_ Who are you talking to?_

_ The queen! Your friend the queen!_

_ Rumpelstiltskin!_

_ I have a question to ask you._

_ I want to fight._

_ You have nothing!_

_ Congratulations on your little war._

_ You were spying on me!_

_ What are the organs for?_

_ Star light, star bright._

_ My prince charming. My Lancelot._

_ All magic comes with a price._

_ I wasn't finished! There's more!_

_ There always is with you._

_ First star I see tonight…_

_ In this new world I want comfort._

_ I wish I may, I wish I might…_

_ You'll be rich!_

_ If I should come to you for whatever reason you will do as I say and all I have to say is… please!_

_ Have this wish I wish tonight… _

_ Sally!_

_ Rumpelstiltskin!_

_ A dark curse…_

_ On her 28__th__ birthday…_

_ Emma? What a lovely name._

_ We had a deal! I want her name!_

_ Threw herself of the tower. She died._

_ Her father was cruel._

_ She needs… a home?_

_ Is this about the girl I met on the road?_

_ Belle._

_ My wife. _

_ I lost him. And his mother._

_ Sally…_

_ Rumpelstiltskin… _

_ I'm sorry…_

_ I'm sorry… _

_ I love you…_

_ I know…_

-OUAT-

**There's chapter 7!**

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it?**

**Review/add/promote!**

**-Blue**


	8. Chapter 8 Let The War Begin

Chapter 8- Let the War Begin

Gold shot up in bed breathing hard, chest heaving, cold sweat pouring from his brow and making his hair stick to his face.

Sally… Belle… his son… his wife… the Dark One… Shooting stars… falling snow… Sally…

Dear God, how he missed her…

Missed… he hadn't felt that emotion in years towards anyone. Except for one other woman. He looked over at his mantle above the fireplace in his room where the chipped cup lie, it's being twinkling in the moonlight.

With a low growl, he threw the covers off of him and got up, pulling on a quick suit with a white button up and a black tie, not bothering to shower, grimacing as he realized how unpreventable this made him but honestly not caring. He grabbed his cane, jerked open the door and rushed out of his room, flying down the stairs and yanking the front door open before slamming it shut behind him.

It was hailing and it took him a minute to realize it as he walked hurriedly down the street, as fast as he could with his bad leg and cane. He was walking to a local bar and, by the time he got there, he was sure he'd have a few bruises in the morning but he didn't care. Not one bit.

He walked right up to the bar and the bartender looked up from his discussion with another customer, his smile vanishing completely.

"Mr. Gold," The bartender began but got cut off.

"The strongest thing you have!" Gold snapped. "Now!" The bartender quickly left his conversation and went to make the drink as Gold sat down beside the customer the bartender had been talking with.

The customer—a young girl with blonde-red hair—turned to Gold, eyes narrowed.

"Not like I was talking with him or anything," She snipped then added sarcastically. "Mr. Gold." Gold turned to face her slowly, eyes flashing. He sneered barely.

"Not trying to be rude, dearie, but I simply do. Not. Care." Gold replied softly. "Miss…?"

"I don't have a last name so don't "miss" me, Gold," The girl stood, slamming her drink down and the thought of she was hardly young enough to drink crossed Gold's mind before she had stuck a finger in his face. "You may have this whole town under your little thumb but you'll never have me at your command." Gold stood, towering over the girl and smirked barely before putting his face in hers, nose tip almost touching nose tip, and whispering, "Try me." The girl smirked and leaned back crossing her arms over her chest, lifting her chin up.

"You really want to challenge me, Gold? Really and honestly?" Gold leaned back putting both hands on his cane, smirking a smirk that mirrored the girl's.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Kaia Earla. Earla is my middle name."

"Kaia? That's an odd name."

"No any odder than yours."

"Gold? How is that odd?" She smirked and took a drink of her martini, not replying. She set her drink down and moved forward, pressing her lips to his ear and blocked his body with hers, placing a hand on his groin and whispering, "It just is."

Gold inwardly gasped as he was touched there and closed his eyes as she began to move her hand. Her lips began to dance along his skin and he felt himself reacting as he pulled the Kaia closer, pressing his own lips to her ear and whispering huskily, "Not here." He felt the girl smirk and she moved away, finished her martini and began to leave, throwing a seductive look over her shoulder. Gold quickly threw back his drink and tossed some money on the table before following her out the door, with a _click, click, click _of his cane.

She led him to Granny's and up to a room in the far back. He shut the door behind him and she instantly jumped him, pushing him into the wall and attacking his lips with hers. He groaned, pressing his cane against her back to hold her tightly against him while her hands roamed all over his body. His lust grew and he became more violent with the kiss, dropping his cane to touch her body, hands moving all over her, making their way under her shirt. He slips it off of her and gropes her, kissing her neck.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, blood rushing from his nose, unable to catch his breath, his leg withering in pain. Kaia stood above him his wallet in her hand, his cane in her other. She sneered.

"You may think you're more powerful than everyone here, Gold," She said. "But you're just as weak as any man. Have a chance to get into some young girl's pants and you take it because you're weak when it comes to lust. Powerless!" She bent down next to his pain-filled face and hissed, "Don't ever challenge me, Gold. Ever! I'll always end up on top." She stood and opened his wallet, thumbing through it before pulling out the crisp 100 dollar bill along with the 50 in there and pocketing it. She tossed the wallet onto the floor beside him and took his cane, slamming the bottom of it into Gold's chest making him gasp painfully.

"You… I'll have you arrested for this!" Gold gasped out.

"See, I don't think you'll tell anyone really."

"You stole from me! No one ever steals from me!"

"But I just did," She sneered again. "Besides, if you did tell anyone, you'd have to tell them that you were going to have sex with a minor. Who do you think would be in more trouble? A homeless 17 year old girl who was just trying to protect herself from the man who tried to have sex with her and who stole money from that man because she needed it to buy food to live another week, or the man who tried to have sex with said minor?"

Gold glared at Kaia and snarled, "You're a demon!"

"Not any more than you are, Rumpelstiltskin." Kaia snickered and with that, dropped the cane onto the ground and whispered, "Have a nice night." She turned and grabbed her shirt, slipping it back on and walking out the door, leaving Gold to lie on the ground in pain, eyes wide in shock and fear of her knowing exactly who he was and wonder just how she could remember anything about the fairytale world they had come from.

Several days passed in which Gold remained at his estate, locked inside, the pawnshop remaining closed during all that time.

In short, he was embarrassed; embarrassed and ashamed and spiteful towards himself, his actions. He felt like he had betrayed Sally due to his previous actions with the young girl, Kaia Earla.

Who was that girl? He had never seen her before in his life. Neither in Storybrooke nor in fairytale land. She was bazar, more like him with trickery than anyone else he's ever known. She was probably 15 or so, maybe 16, but no more than 17. The same age as Sally.

_Sally…_

He missed her, so very much, but he wouldn't allow himself to see her. He would only cause him more pain and that was something he just couldn't do. He had allowed himself to care about someone again; someone besides himself and that had made him hurt whenever he hurt her. And he hated that, more than anything.

Now, he sat at his breakfast table, eating his breakfast in silence, looking between the goopy oatmeal sitting in the bowl before him and the pulpy, untouched orange juice beside it. Neither one seemed satisfying anymore so he pushed the bowl away and stood, grabbing his cane and limping away from the kitchen, going into the living room where the chipped cup sat on the mantle above the fireplace.

_Belle…_

Dead… She had died, his wife had left him, he lost his son, and Sally had lost all memory of him. And all of it was his fault.

He froze looking at the cup, feeling himself starting to become emotional and he did the one thing he knew best on what to do during this kind of thing; he shut his eyes and turned away, quickly leaving the house and shutting everything else out.

He walked, limping all the way, towards his shop but halfway there, something stopped him. He felt like someone was watching him. Someone…

He turned around quickly, gun out, pointing it into the face of an old woman—over ninety years old— with dark, evil eyes and thin, cruel lips. Her face was shadowed and twisted with immorality, her mere presence making the hair on Gold's neck stand on end.

"Who are you?" Gold demanded in a hiss. The woman said nothing but instead placed a hand to her lips before holding out an envelope to him. Gold hesitated, unnerved by this woman even more now, but took it slowly. "Who are you?" He repeated. The woman placed a hand on his hand holding the gun and lowered, leaning in as she did to his ear.

"Head my warning," She whispered, her voice scratchy and robotic like, full of evil. She took a deep, wheezy breath making Gold think she was going to double over and die but she didn't. Instead she continued on. "Head my warning… she is in danger… she is being harmed… she needs your help…" Another wheezy deep breath before she continued softer, deeper into his ear, "_You have not seen me…_"

Gold opened his mouth to speak but blinked as he did and, suddenly, all presence of the woman was gone, like she had just turned to smoke and vanished right in front of him, like smoke in the wind.

He looked around wildly but there was no one in sight. He swallowed and slowly put his gun away and looked at the envelope. He continued to his shop quickly and when he got there, he locked the door and went into the back before sitting down, cane on the table, and opened the envelope.

A picture of Sally fell out and he quickly retrieved it. But it wasn't his Sally… it wasn't the girl he had known in fairytale land.

This girl… she was lying in a bed, dead looking, bruises covering her body as Regina and Ryan stood in the background. Ryan seemed to be speaking to the mayor and there was blood on his hands. Regina, however, had her arms crossed, her lips pressed into a tight line, staring at the wounded and sleeping girl lying on the bed. Gold felt his pulse quicken and anger built up inside him. Shaking, he set the photograph down and pulled out the letter in the envelope.

_Head my warning…_

_ She doesn't have much time… she is trapped more than the others… unlock her voice, unlock her mind, unlock her heart, unlock her part._

_ -G_

That was all.

A riddle and a simple "G".

Gold crumpled the letter in his fist and stood, throwing it at the wall with an angered cry before swiping his hand through the air and knocking everything off his desk, slamming both hands upon the wood, breathing hard.

_Sally… Abused… By… by THEM!_

He slammed his fist down onto the desk again, making it tremble. His chest was heaving, his arms shaking. He closed his eyes and swallowed, pulling himself under control again. He moved some hair out of his face and stood up straight, picking up his cane and clenching his teeth before heading for the door of the shop.

_Work can wait. _He thought. _She can't. _He threw open the door and walked out, just barely remembering to lock it before walking down the street towards the orphanage.

_No one breaks deals with me, dearie. _He seethed silently, eyes flashing, body language screaming to be left alone by everyone passing by.

_ I want to make a deal with you._

_Oh? What could that be?_

_You will leave the entertainer alone._

_Who? Sally? Why would I do that?_

_ Because I am willing to do whatever you want right now, in exchange for her safety. One time offer only!_

Anything_ I want?_

_Yes. Anything._

Kiss my boot.

Kiss my boot.

In front of my boy?

Kiss my boot!

_I'll leave the girl alone. Just remember that you place is kissing the ground I walk on, you aren't worth much more._

"We'll see about that." Gold snarled under his breath, his fingertips brushing against the gun in his pocket.

_Let the war begin. _

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me _

_And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see _

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you _

_My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear _

_If you want me hold me back _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail _

_And so we go back to the remedy _

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie _

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away _

_So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long _

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure _

_I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here _

_If you want me hold me back _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail _

_And so we go back to the remedy _

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie _

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail _

_And so we go back to the remedy _

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie _

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in _

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail _

_And so we go back to the remedy _

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie _

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail _

_And so we go back to the remedy _

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie _

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

-OUAT-

**Sorry this took so long… I'm kinda sorta grounded so updates may take a while… **

**This chapter was a little dark (though not as much as Chapter 6) and confusing, I know. Any predictions on who "G" was? If not, read some of the Brothers Grimm tales to see who "G", Allard, Kaia, and Penelope. No, she is NOT Ariel. Ariel **_**might**_** come in later. Not sure yet. Even if she did, you'd have to figure it out for yourselves.**

**Tell you what, if no one can guess who's who within the next few chapters, I'll give you guys a hint on one of the characters. But seriously, their all from the Grimm tales and the hints I put out make it clear. Well… except for Kaia…**

**What do you think of her character anyways? **

**Questions/comments?**

**Review review reiew!**

**And add/promote!**

**-Blue**


	9. Chapter 9: A Brewing Storm

**I would like to start with saying I am sooooo sorry for the wait… I have been really busy and uninspired to write. I also lost my journal so I've been having to write the rough draft of the chapters on separate sheets of paper, so you'll have to forgive me for the time between chapters.**

**I'm also grounded. Like, completely right now... Grades... blehh... '-.- I'm grounded from the computer at home now so I have to use the ones at school. When I can sit down and write the next chapter I will. Again, I'm sorry.**

**That being said…**

**The first long bit in italics is a Brothers Grimm story.**

**Anyways, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!**

-OUAT-

Chapter Nine- A Brewing Storm

_There was once a poor peasant who had no land, but only a small house, and one daughter. Then said the daughter, "We ought to ask our lord the King for a bit of newly-cleared land." When the King heard of their poverty, he presented them with a piece of land, which she and her father dug up, and intended to sow with a little corn and grain of that kind. When they had dug nearly the whole of the field, they found in the earth a mortar made of pure gold. "Listen," said the father to the girl, "as our lord the King has been so gracious and presented us with the field, we ought to give him this mortar in return for it." The daughter, however, would not consent to this, and said, "Father, if we have the mortar without having the pestle as well, we shall have to get the pestle, so you had much better say nothing about it." He would, however, not obey her, but took the mortar and carried it to the King, said that he had found it in the cleared land, and asked if he would accept it as a present. The King took the mortar, and asked if he had found nothing besides that? "No," answered the countryman. Then the King said that he must now bring him the pestle. The peasant said they had not found that, but he might just as well have spoken to the wind; he was put in prison, and was to stay there until he produced the pestle. The servants had daily to carry him bread and water, which is what people get in prison, and they heard how the man cried out continually, "Ah! if I had but listened to my daughter! Alas, alas, if I had but listened to my daughter!" and would neither eat nor drink. So he commanded the servants to bring the prisoner before him, and then the King asked the peasant why he was always crying, "Ah! if I had but listened to my daughter!" and what it was that his daughter had said. "She told me that I ought not to take the mortar to you, for I should have to produce the pestle as well." "If you have a daughter who is as wise as that, let her come here." She was therefore obliged to appear before the King, who asked her if she really was so wise, and said he would set her a riddle, and if she could guess that, he would marry her. She at once said yes, she would guess it. Then said the King, "Come to me not clothed, not naked, not riding, not walking, not in the road, and not out of the road, and if thou canst do that I will marry thee." So she went away, put off everything she had on, and then she was not clothed, and took a great fishing net, and seated herself in it and wrapped it entirely round and round her, so that she was not naked, and she hired an ass, and tied the fisherman's net to its tail, so that it was forced to drag her along, and that was neither riding nor walking. The ass had also to drag her in the ruts, so that she only touched the ground with her great toe, and that was neither being in the road nor out of the road. And when she arrived in that fashion, the King said she had guessed the riddle and fulfilled all the conditions. Then he ordered her father to be released from the prison, took her to wife, and gave into her care all the royal possessions._

_Now when some years had passed, the King was once drawing up his troops on parade, when it happened that some peasants who had been selling wood stopped with their waggons before the palace; some of them had oxen yoked to them, and some horses. There was one peasant who had three horses, one of which was delivered of a young foal, and it ran away and lay down between two oxen which were in front of the waggon. When the peasants came together, they began to dispute, to beat each other and make a disturbance, and the peasant with the oxen wanted to keep the foal, and said one of the oxen had given birth to it, and the other said his horse had had it, and that it was his. The quarrel came before the King, and he give the verdict that the foal should stay where it had been found, and so the peasant with the oxen, to whom it did not belong, got it. Then the other went away, and wept and lamented over his foal. Now he had heard how gracious his lady the Queen was because she herself had sprung from poor peasant folks, so he went to her and begged her to see if she could not help him to get his foal back again. Said she, "Yes, I will tell you what to do, if thou wilt promise me not to betray me. Early to-morrow morning, when the King parades the guard, place thyself there in the middle of the road by which he must pass, take a great fishing-net and pretend to be fishing; go on fishing, too, and empty out the net as if thou hadst got it full" and then she told him also what he was to say if he was questioned by the King. The next day, therefore, the peasant stood there, and fished on dry ground. When the King passed by, and saw that, he sent his messenger to ask what the stupid man was about? He answered, "I am fishing." The messenger asked how he could fish when there was no water there? The peasant said, "It is as easy for me to fish on dry land as it is for an ox to have a foal." The messenger went back and took the answer to the King, who ordered the peasant to be brought to him and told him that this was not his own idea, and he wanted to know whose it was? The peasant must confess this at once. The peasant, however, would not do so, and said always, God forbid he should! the idea was his own. They laid him, however, on a heap of straw, and beat him and tormented him so long that at last he admitted that he had got the idea from the Queen._

_When the King reached home again, he said to his wife, "Why hast thou behaved so falsely to me? I will not have thee any longer for a wife; thy time is up, go back to the place from whence thou camest to thy peasant's hut." One favour, however, he granted her; she might take with her the one thing that was dearest and best in her eyes; and thus was she dismissed. She said, "Yes, my dear husband, if you command this, I will do it," and she embraced him and kissed him, and said she would take leave of him. Then she ordered a powerful sleeping draught to be brought, to drink farewell to him; the King took a long draught, but she took only a little. He soon fell into a deep sleep, and when she perceived that, she called a servant and took a fair white linen cloth and wrapped the King in it, and the servant was forced to carry him into a carriage that stood before the door, and she drove with him to her own little house. She laid him in her own little bed, and he slept one day and one night without awakening, and when he awoke he looked round and said, "Good God! where am I?" He called his attendants, but none of them were there. At length his wife came to his bedside and said, "My dear lord and King, you told me I might bring away with me from the palace that which was dearest and most precious in my eyes I have nothing more precious and dear than yourself, so I have brought you with me." Tears rose to the King's eyes and he said, "Dear wife, thou shalt be mine and I will be thine," and he took her back with him to the royal palace and was married again to her, and at the present time they are very likely still living…_

(The Brothers Grimm, KHM 094)

Kaia sat in her bedroom, on the bed, at Granny's, looking out the large window blankly, listening to the kids playing in the street. A cold, icy grip was holding onto her heart and her throat was swollen feeling. Her hands were in fists, the knuckles turning white.

"Do you understand your position now?" A dark, male voice whispered softly from the corner of the room Kaia's back was facing.

"Yes." She said tightly.

"Good." Footsteps, towards the door. She didn't need to turn around to know that the man was gathering his coat. "I expect to see you later tonight." Kaia shut her eyes.

"And he'll be safe? If I do this?" A dark chuckle.

"You don't have much of a choice, if he was safe or not." Came the reply.

"Will he be safe?" She asked, louder, sterner. The man chuckled again and reached for the handle.

"Yes," His voice showed the grin. "He will be as safe as he can be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was no answer. She stood up abruptly and spun around only to see that no one was there and the door was left slightly ajar. She wanted to scream, to demand for him to come back and tell her what his words meant but she knew that it was pointless. He was already gone and he wouldn't come back and answer her.

And she hated him more for it.

She collapsed back onto her bed and covered her mouth as she closed her eyes and tears leaked out. It wasn't far that she had to deal with all this pain when everyone else in Storybrooke was able to forget their past lives and be numb to losing those they once loved. They were lucky that they were able to forget who they truly were while she was stuck remembering; always remembering and thinking.

That's what put her in danger of the queen, her memories. But those were also her weapons against everyone, including the queen. Even Rumpelstiltskin.

At the thought of the trickster-gone-pawnbroker, Kaia couldn't help but smirk darkly through her tears. He was just as weak as everyone else here; he crumbled under her power over him. She had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing…

She had to take her mind off everything so, forcing back her tears, she wiped her face and stood quickly and changed into more exposing clothes. She grabbed her wallet off her nightstand and a picture slipped out of it, fluttering to the ground. She hesitated, looking at it, before bending down and gently picking it up, looking at the faces that looked up at her.

A young man, an older man, and a little girl who was smiling, giggling, and reaching for the dog's tail that sat beside her, a cat held tightly in her arms. She was maybe two or three.

Kaia closed her eyes and opened a drawer, throwing the picture into it and quickly leaving the room. She put her wallet into her pocket and just kept walking down the street, head down, unaware of someone in front of her. Her shoulder rammed into someone else's and she looked up about to apologize when she realized who it was.

"Kaia," Regina said, placing a fake smile on her face. "How… nice it is to see you." A pause. "Where are you heading off to?"

She opened her mouth to reply but something told her not to. She closed her mouth turned away, continuing on her way, feeling the queen-gone-mayor watching her back the entire time with cold, dagger-like eyes. And Kaia had to resist the urge to shudder.

She put her headphones in and pressed play, drowning herself in music.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
>And I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<p>

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

I want your psycho  
>Your vertical stick<br>Want you in my room  
>When your baby is sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love

You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Move that bitch crazy<br>Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy  
>Walk walk fashion baby<br>Work it  
>Imma Freak bitch baby<p>

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux te venger<br>Je veux ton amour  
>Je ne veux pas être amis<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your love<br>and I want your lovers revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

The door to Brenton Orphanage burst open making Ryan, who had been sitting at his desk in the front room shuffling through papers, jump and look up. He sneered at the _click, click, click_ing that echoed throughout the hall as Gold—cold fury in his golden eyes and pace fast and brisk—walked right towards him. Ryan gently set his papers aside.

"Gold," He greeted the pawnbroker, folding his hands on top of his desk. "What a nice sur-." Before he could finish, Gold had dropped his cane and his hand shot out, gripping Ryan around the throat in a vice grip, cutting off the man's air supply instantly.

"No one," Gold hissed as the other man's face began to turn blue. "Breaks deals with me, dearie."

He threw Ryan into the wall and grabbed his cane approaching the now coughing man. He lifted his cane and brought it down upon the man's flesh making him cry out. He did it again, violently, making him cry out again. He continued and yelled as he continued the beating becoming more violent, spittle spraying from his mouth, "We made a deal! _We made a deal_! You were not to touch her again! You weren't allowed to touch her! She isn't yours! _She belongs to me_!"

He raised the cane one last time and brought it down, this time with such force that it went straight through Ryan's head and blood spluttered out and Ryan's eyes bulged before his entire body went limp. Gold tugged on his cane and, once it finally came free, he fell backwards. The part that had gone through Ryan's head was covered in blood and more blood was on the ground.

Gold's eyes widened in shock and fear as he realized what he had done, but along with that shock and fear was satisfaction.

He had to leave now, though. So, he cleaned his cane off using Ryan's shirt and, being careful not to touch anything with his bare hands, he left, returning home to wait for someone to discover the body.

Then, he would have her. He would have Sally back. And no one would stand in his way of getting her.

Dr. Hopper sat in his office shorting through papers, deep in thought. He had visited Lil earlier that day and their meeting had been, of course, a one sided conversation and full of puzzles, reading, and board games. But something was different than it was when he first started going to her; she was different than his other clients and he felt a special connection with her.

He knew that Lil was abused by Ryan, that much was clear with how she coward and flinched whenever Hopper made too fast of a movement. It made him fear for the girl. But how to protect her?

He had always wanted a child of his own but he had never been interested in marrying. But… if he were to adopt Lil and take her in as his own… why, it would be killing two birds with one stone!

He smiled to himself slightly and yawned, checking the time. It was getting late now—it was well past midnight—and he should probably be getting home and to bed.

Hopper stood and closed the files he had been looking at and gathered his things before heading out of his office, closing and locking the door. It was a cold night and he had told hold his coat tighter around him as he walked home. He looked up into the clear night sky and there he saw a shooting star.

He smiled to himself barely again and shook his head, continuing on his way home. Now, Hopper wasn't one to believe in magic or fairytales or shooting stars and therefore he wasn't sure what possessed him to but he found himself wishing upon that star.

_Please let me be able to keep Lil safe, _he thought. _Please let me be able to give her a good and safe home. Let me be a father to her and I promise I will protect her as if my life depended on it. _

Somewhere in the night, an owl hooted and the wind began to softly blow. Something hit Hopper on the head and he let out a soft "ouch!" before looking down to see a half bitten apple that had come from absolutely nowhere. The only place it could have come from was the sky itself.

_I'm not Snow White,_

_but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood,_

_but I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella.._

_I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_You be the beast,_

_and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_Who needs true love,_

_as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all,_

_but I want ya more!_

_Will you wake me up boy_

_if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales,_

_but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_take me ta' take me ta' _

_take me ta' wonderland!_

_Wonderland wonderland!_

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night.._

_My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_I'm not afraid to face _

_a little bit of danger, danger!_

_I want the love,_

_the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I._

_So stop pretending!_

_I wanna show you how_

_good we could be together.._

_I wanna love you through the night,_

_we'll be a sweet disaster!_

-OUAT-

**Well there you go. Chapter nine. Let me know what you think! Review/add/promote!**

**I think I might begin writing another OUAT fanfic with Rumpelstiltskin but I'm not sure. I'll continue this one of course but I am also writing several other stories, fanfic and not, right now so it may take time.**

**-Blue**


End file.
